Legend of the Gray Signer (Up For Adoption)
by thetiger39
Summary: Original Character driven story. An alternate multiverse of the Dark Signer arc. Neo Domino City is the most influential and most powerful city on the planet for many generations. The Light Signers and the Dark Signers continue their never ending struggle for supremacy over the other. Who will claim Neo Domino City and the world? (discontinued, under a re-write).
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

 **After reading Donjusticia's Signs of Renewal Fanfiction, I was inspired to create concepts and characters for this Original Character Driven Fanfiction, Legend of the Gray Signer. It is an alternate multiverse based on the Dark Signer Arc from Yugioh 5Ds.**

 **Before we begin, this is my first ever story ever written. I'm not a good writer but I do believe that my strength is coming up with detailed concepts and descriptions for stories. I already know how this story will unfold with a beginning, middle and end already planned.**

 **While I don't have the courage or talent to write especially duels which are another complicated matter in it self, I did muster up some talent, hard work and courage to write this prologue. I'm not sure what will come after this prologue but who knows.**

 **Age Rating Disclaimer: This Story is Rated T/Pg-13 for Violence, Blood, Minor Coarse Language, Implied Torture, Death. Viewer discretion is advised**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. Credits to Donjusticia for cards, characters and concepts such as Earthbound Disciples and the Phoenix Guard as well as additional assistance. The main three characters of Neya Mizuki, Kuma Mizuki, and Lupa Okami belong to me**

* * *

Since the beginning of time there existed two Deity Dragons. The Earthbound Dragon was a Deity of Darkness, represented the values of freedom and individuality and emotion. The Crimson Dragon was a Deity of Light, representing the values of order and protection and reason.

These two Dragons did battle over a course of many millennia. There existed powerful individuals known as Signers. Signers were granted powers, abilities and duel monster cards beyond what normal humans could achieve from either Deity Dragon. The Dark Signers served the Earthbound Dragon, which received their power from the Dark Deity. The Light Signers served the Crimson Dragon and got their power from the Crimson Dragon.

Light Signers bore a mark over their right wrist. These marks are crimson colored and shaped after a particular body part of the Crimson Dragon. Light Signers were given access to powerful Majestic cards. There are six marks in total that Light Signers can bear, Head, Wings, Foot, Hand, Tail, and Heart. These six marks that blaze on a Light Signer's wrist are proof of their chosen status. There can only be six Light Signers at any one time.

Dark Signers on the other hand were different. Dark Signers were actually a group of undead humans which bore Dark Spirits known as Earthbound Gods who shared a symbiotic bond with their undead host. If a potential Dark Signer showed great potential and a strong will to live or a certain goal to achieve such as revenge, an Earthbound God, Dark Signer or even the Earthbound Dragon itself will approach a soul in the underworld, offering great power and resurrection in exchange for their service to the Earthbound. Dark Signers often had Red-esque patterns on their face and black sclerae and had a purple mark on their right wrist detailing the symbol of their respective Earthbound God shaped like a Nazca line. This is called a Dark Mark. Like the Light Signers, there can only be six Dark Signers active at any one time.

Earthbound Disciples served as sub-signers to the Earthbound. They got their power from a particular Dark Signer. Earthbound Disciples functioned parasitically, requiring them to feed off life energy from other lifeforms. An Individual can become a Earthbound Disciple through the traditional means in which Dark Signers are born or can actually become Disciples by straight up receiving power from a respective Dark Signer. Earthbound Disciples bear their respective Dark Signer's mark on their body.

The Earthbound Dragon, needing that its servants needed more powerful means to curb the ongoing oppression of the Crimson Dragon, created new summoning methods to oppose the currently existing ones. Dark Fission to Fusion, Dark Synchro to Synchro Summoning, Dark Xyz to Xyz Summoning and Dark Anchor Summoning to Pendulum Summoning and many more was born. Dark Summoned Monsters always had a negative level. The Crimson Dragon and its servants decreed that Dark Summoning was corrupt and evil versions of the many Summoning Methods in use.

The Dark Signers and their Disciples used Earthbound Cards. The Dark Signers were entitled to a Duel Monster card that is respective of their Earthbound God as well as several Earthbound Disciple or Earthbound Construct cards which were also distributed to the Earthbound Disciples as well. A Dark Signer or Earthbound Disciple that mainly uses a deck composed of mechanical monsters will usually be given Earthbound Construct Geo cards.

Many centuries ago, an well known organization known as the Phoenix Guard was formed by the Light Signers. Their goal was basically be the servants to the Light Signers and be where the Light Signers could not. Their goals were to patrol the world, investigate Earthbound activity and snuff it out by any means necessary. Phoenix Guard Members also had a fraction of the Crimson Power granted by a respective Light Signer. Those individuals are also referred to as Crimson Acolytes. Other Crimson Acolytes with the power of the Crimson Dragon can also pass on their power onto others turning those ordinary individuals into Crimson Acolytes as well. Crimson Acolytes also had their own exclusive Majestic Monster to use as well. Crimson Acolytes also bore a Crimson Mark on their wrist as well though the shape it took after was variable and was not dragon shaped.

The Light Signers and the Acolytes of the Phoenix Guard were granted the power of the Majestic Deck archetype. Majestic is an archetype of cards which is the manifestation of a Light Signer or Crimson Acolyte's ability to channel the Crimson Dragon's power. Light Signers were given a Majestic Neo Monster card which were more powerful than the Crimson Acolyte's own Majestic Monster cards. There are therefore many varieties of Majestic Cards built for the diverse playing styles of the Signers and Acolytes who use them. Like Sector Security with their mass produced Goyo and Stygian Decks, many members including those of Acolyte status of the Phoenix Guard use a mass produced deck called the Crimson Archetype.

While there were visual cues to tell the difference between a Crimson Acolyte and a Light Signer due to the fact that only Light Signers and only six at one time can bear the Crimson Dragon mark on their right wrist. There is no visual difference to look for when trying to tell a Dark Signer from their weaker servants which means a Dark Signer can actually stay in the shadows while their weaker Disciples can act in their stead. Also Dark Signers and Earthbound Disciples have the ability to make themselves look like normal humans, making them very hard to detect much less distinguish between. With that said, those that bear Crimson Marks and Dark Marks can sense the difference in energies.

Reactions to the Earthbound and Phoenix Guard have been mixed over the millennia depending on the locale.

Many grateful Citizens have credited the Dark Signers and their Disciples for being honorable freedom fighters fighting against a corrupt and oppressive Lawful Evil empires and promoting peace, creativity and individuality. Dark Signers and Earthbound Disciples were viewed as humans who have earned their second chance at life by promoting goodness, fairness and general freedom. On the other hand, The Dark Signers are nothing more than blood sucking crazed vampires who simply want your blood and exist nothing more than to cause chaos and lawlessness and to blanket the entire realm in Darkness as decreed by the Propaganda of the Phoenix Guard. The Earthbound have a bad reputation using mind control, performing live ritual sacrifices and twisting individuals into becoming twisted Earthbound Servants.

The Phoenix Guard can be seen as an orderly force bringing protection, light, serenity and security against any and all threats of darkness and evil. They are also seen as servants to the people and promote peace and prosperity and believe in obeying the law to the letter. Many Citizens in certain locales have been grateful for that service. On the other hand, The Phoenix Guard and their masters are seen as nothing more than bandits in sheep's clothing, proprietors of mindless obedience, fascism and abuse of power. Phoenix Guard also have the reputation of making up reasons that someone may or not be a being of the Earthbound just so they can burn said citizen at the stake and laughing about it in the name of Light, Good and Order. Who knows what you'll find in the closet of the Phoenix Guard.

It has been twenty five years since the last major Earthbound-Crimson War which nearly devastated the world. The war was fought to a standstill, requiring the intervention of both Deity Dragons of Light and Darkness. This great battle between these two Deity Dragons caused these Dragons to go dormant for quite some time. However many surviving Signers, Acolytes and Disciples of their respective sides chose to remain active and continue the fight or go into hiding until an opportunity to strike rose. Despite the Two Deity Dragons being dormant, many new Signers still managed to be created.

Twenty five years ago, Neo Domino City was a major battleground in the last Earthbound-Crimson War. Neo Domino city is a very powerful city with a lot of wealth and influence among the world. The Phoenix Guard is headquartered in Neo Domino City. The Phoenix Guard has much of a presence as Sector Security. There exists a harsh divide, the Rich and Powerful Tops who consist of the very rich one percent and the rest live in the poorly maintained slum known as the Commons District.

Three special individuals reside in Neo Domino City with the power to sway the world for the better.

Neya Mizuki is an optimistic but talented Duelist in the Commons District who works as a circus performer dueling by the docks and being a vigilante warrior, saving innocent civilians from bandits and unjust Sector Security who only cares about protecting and serving Tops Citizens as well as stepping on the throats of helpless Common Citizens in addition to the Phoenix Guard looking for a reason to burn someone at the stake unjustly.

Kuma Mizuki is a cynical but altruistic a gang leader determined to help the poor by stealing from the rich. Kuma is the older brother of Neya Mizuki. While Neya and Kuma are part of the same faction, the brother-sister duo take on differing roles.

Lupa Okami is a young mercenary Duelist with exceptional skill as a Duelist as well as a Light Signer who is a fugitive wanted by the Phoenix Guard for destroying vital Phoenix Guard property. Lupa has travelled the world for many years, taking on mercenary contracts including those from the Phoenix Guard to make a living. Lupa has accumulated wealth over her travels and currently resides in a secret base in Neo Domino City.

* * *

 **Next Chapter Preview**

Season 1 Chapter 1: After Neya's Aquaperformer circus show, two Sector Security members show up to arrest Neya. The Two Security catches up with Neya on D-Wheels despite Neya escaping at a breakneck pace. Can Neya, outnumbered, defeat the two Security members?

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And that is the prologue of this story done. Hope you like. Please try to leave out any coarse language out of your reviews. Thanks. Next chapter, Neya Mizuki will introduce herself as the main protagonist of this story.**


	2. Chapter 1: Aquaperformer

**Author's Note**

 **Before we begin, let me explain the rules of the Game Mechanics in Legend of the Gray Signer.  
**

 **All you need to know is that Pendulum Zones share their zones with leftmost Spell/Trap Zone and the rightmost Spell/Trap Zone. These respective zones are treated as Pendulum zones if a Pendulum monster is occupying the respective zone.**

 **So Master Rule 3.5. No Extra Monster Zones. Extra Deck Monsters can be summoned onto any Monster Zone without limit before the Vrains rule changes. However the Pendulum Zone Rules for Vrains still apply in Legend of the Gray Signer.**

 **Anyways this is my first ever story written.** ** **I'm not a good writer but I do believe that my strength is coming up with detailed concepts and descriptions for stories. I already know how this story will unfold with a beginning, middle and end already planned.****

 **Special thanks goes to Donjusticia for proofreading and providing the duel outline for the second duel featured in this chapter.  
**

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise.****

* * *

Neo Domino City is the most powerful and influential City in the world. The megacity has an economy of three first world countries put together. But despite the status of elite of the megacity of Neo Domino City, it has a negative reputation known as the Tops-Commons Divide.

There are two major districts in Neo Domino city, the Tops District and the Commons District.

The Tops District is located in the center of Neo Domino City. It is the most lucrative and prosperous part of the city. It is home to the one percent nobility. The Nobility controls ninety nine percent of the city's economy. No one except for a Tops Citizen is allowed inside of the Tops district without official authorization. The Tops District is a magnificent city scape built above the poorly maintained slums known as the Commons District.

The Public Security Maintenance Bureau or "Security" provides both law enforcement and military defence for the city. However, Sector Security has a reputation of only helping Tops Citizens and organizations, doing nothing to help the Commons or help curb the ever high crime rate of the slum. If a Commons citizen is caught inside of the Tops District, Security will dispatch Duel Chasers in order to apprehend and arrest the intruder.

Despite all that is happening in the Commons District, there is one faction that stands up to the injustice of Neo Domino City. This faction is known as the Twilight Heart.

Twilight Heart is a faction whose goal is to do what Security and Phoenix Guard don't do, protect the people, whether Commons or Tops. Additionally the Twilight Heart is in charge of fighting against bandits, stealing from the rich to give to the poor and chase after corrupt authorities.

...

 **Current Duel State: Turn 8**

 **Neya's Turn**

 **Neya:**

 **1400 LP**

 **3 cards in her hand**

 **Field:**

 **Aquaperformer Star Sea Siren**

 **Aquaperformer Flip Dolphin**

 **Bob:**

 **1200 LP**

 **0 cards in his hand**

 **Field:**

 **Zoodiac Broadbull (ATK 2400)**

On the beach, near a harbor in the Commons District of Neo Domino City, a Duel was taking place. A duelist standing on one side controlled Zoodiac Broadbull.

And on the other side, was a girl with straight purple hair down to her neck, with a pair of bright sea-green eyes, a pink and white baseball cap on her head. She wore a white T-shirt, a blue jean vest over the T-shirt, a pair of short jeans and a pair of beige strappy sandals, and was standing on the other side wielding a purple and orange duel disk which resembled a small tablet device with an orange blade on her left wrist.

The female duelist controlled two monsters on her field, a blonde haired mermaid-sealion hybrid called Aquaperformer Star Sea Siren which served as one of Neya's signature monsters and a dolphin creature called Aquaperformer Flip Dolphin.

"Alright everyone." said Neya as she increased her hand count to three cards. "This duel between Bob and myself has been a tight back and forth fight. But happy for me, I don't think Bob has what it takes to continue this Duel any longer. First off, he has no cards in his hand. And Bob has no other cards on his field except for his Zoodiac Broadbull" Neya added.

Neya smiled confidently at Bob. "Sorry Bob, but that Broadbull and your remaining Life Points are going to be no more after my turn." Neya said with a high level of confidence.

"Umm. What?!" Bob asked confused. "My Zoodiac Broadbull has twenty four hundred attack points which is more than your Star Sea Siren or your Flip Dolphin" Bob said as he pointed out the facts.

"Is that so," Neya smirked. "I'll show you that is about to change," Neya continued as she grabbed a card which showed a picture of a white fuzzy baby sea rushing in in the water at incredible speed.

"I equip my Star Sea Siren with the Equip Spell Aquaperformer Rush to increase her ATK by eight hundred." said Neya as she slapped the Equip Spell card onto her duel disk.

Star Sea Siren's blonde hair glowed brightly as its ATK rose from the effect of Aquaperformer Rush.

 **(Aquaperformer Star Sea Siren ATK 1900-2700.)**

"What!?" Bob panicked as Neya's Star Sea Siren now had more attack than his Zoodiac Broadbull. The conclusion was clear for Bob as Neya controlled an Aquaperformer Star Sea Siren and Aquaperformer Flip Dolphin on her field.

"Now battle. With My Star Sea Siren now having more attack than your Broadbull, It will be destroyed." exclaimed Neya as the blonde haired mermaid-sea lion hybrid threw its trident at the Zoodiac monster, destroying it.

 **(Bob LP 1200-900.)**

"Now give it up for Aquaperformer Star Sea Siren ladies and gentleman," said Neya as she raised her pink and white baseball cap to her ace monster. "Now that your field is completely empty and there are no cards in your hand, your Life Points are wide open," Neya added.

"Now End this Duel! Aquaperformer Flip Dolphin, Attack Bob Directly and END THIS DUEL!" Neya yelled excitedly as Neya pointed at Bob and Neya's Dolphin rammed into Bob, depleting his Life Points completely.

 **(Bob LP 900-1600=0. Neya Wins)**

The Duel Field dissipated. Neya pressed a button on her duel disk and it transformed into a purple sword which Neya sheathed. Neya walked up to Bob and grabbed his hand, pulling him back on his feet. "Everyone give it to Bob. He gave off a great performance today" Neya complimented to the crowd.

After Bob gracefully accepted his loss and walked off, Neya turned to the crowd. "That today's Duel for today everyone. Hope you come back to the Aquaperformer circus for more Duels and entertainment," advertised Neya as the sound of speeding D-Wheels rode on the sands.

"Uh-oh, it's Security!" said Neya as she spotted two speeding D-wheels, which began flaring their sirens.

"And don't forget folks, tomorrow afternoon for the Aquaperformer Circus!" yelled Neya as she started making a run for it as it was clear that Security was after Neya.

...

Neya ran for it. Though Neya Mizuki was considered one of the fastest runners in Neo Domino City by many Neya has worked with or fought against, the two Security Officers caught up and surrounded Neya in a pincer formation.

"Stop vigilante," one of the officers ordered out. "You're under arrest!" ordered another one.

Aside from running an Aquaperformer circus by the harbor to make whatever money she could, Neya had another occupation. She was a member of a faction known as the Twilight Heart which obviously had the reputation of a duel gang to Sector Security. Neya took a vigilante role within the faction. Neya often trespassed into the Tops District in order to attack Sector Security squads who were taking innocent Commons away to to The Facility or to chase down bandits who decided to take the chase into the Tops District. They were also bandit gangs not only in the Commons District but certain Bandit Gangs also have found a way to operate in the Tops District being able to have the resources to pay off Sector Security to leave them alone.

Neya pulled out her sword from its sheathe and pointed it at one of the Security officers. "Is that so?" asked Neya. Neya smiled and pressed a button on her sword as the sword compacted and transformed into a small tablet sized device with a deck of cards inside which was Neya's duel disk.

Neya strapped the device onto her left wrist. "Fine. Lets Duel. You're not taking me that easily," said Neya as an orange blade materialized.

The Security officers stayed on their D-Wheels as the Security officers activated their built in Duel Disks.

"DUEL!" all three exclaimed as they drew their opening hand.

 **Security Officer : 4000 LP, Hand 5.**

"I set all five cards face down before ending my turn," the Security Officer shouted as he slammed all five of his cards face down onto his duel disk. (Hand: 0)

 **Neya: 4000 LP, Hand: 5**

"I draw!" Neya shouted as she drew a card out of her deck, increasing her hand count to six (Hand:6)

After Neya conducted her Draw Phase, the Security officer who set down all five of his cards flipped a card face up. "Neya Mizuki, we have a record of your Duel strategy and I have the perfect card to counter you. I activate Light of Intervention!" shouted the Security as his continuous Trap card took effect.

Neya put her forearm on her forehead as a bright light shined on Neya's field.

"With my Light of Intervention active, you cannot set any monsters. Your core strategies are now useless!" the Security officer smugly declared.

"That is going to be troublesome," Neya said in her thoughts. "I'll find a way to destroy your Light of Intervention card," Neya declared to the Security officer before resuming her turn.

"I normal summon the Level four monster, Aquaperformer Flip Dolphin in Attack Position," Neya announced loudly as a blue dolphin with black shiny eyes with a yellow star on its underbelly and forehead materialized in a splash of water on Neya's Field. (Hand:5)

 **(Aquaperformer Flip Dolphin /Level 4/ATK: 1600** /DEF:1800 **)**

Next, If an Aquaperformer monster with sixteen-hundred or less attack is Normal Summoned, I get to Special Summon my Aquaperformer Sliding Penguin from my hand," Neya continued as a Penguin wearing a blue entertainer's suit and a red bow tie materialized on the field.

 **(Aquaperformer Sliding Penguin /Level 4 /ATK 1300** /DEF 800 **)**

"I'm not wasting any time with you two bozos. I set the Overlay Network. I overlay my Level four Aquaperformer Flip Dolphin and my Level Four Aquaperformer Sliding Penguin in order to Xyz Summon my Rank four Aquaperformer Star Sea Lion!" Neya declared as her two Level four monsters turned into blue forms of energy which matched their WATER attributes. A red colored spiral portal appeared and the two blue forms of energy entered the portal.

"Nobility of the ocean, grab the starlight reflecting off the water and spread it to all! Xyz Summon! Wow Them! Rank Four! Aquaperformer Star Sea Lion!" Neya chanted as her Xyz monster twirled from the Overlay Network onto the field, trailing water droplets and sparkling stars wherever it went.

 **(Aquaperformer Star Sea Lion /Rank 4 /ATK 2100** /DEF 1200 **/OVU:2)**

Neya's Xyz monster was a large Sea Lion with a sleek body and majestic flippers. Its body was painted with multi-colored stars and polka dots like a circus animal, it had a golden star painted over its right eye and it wore a clown collar over its neck. Two blue orbs of energy floated around Aquaperformer Sea Lion, indicating that it had two overlay units to use for its various effects.

Neya took hold of three cards in her hand, a card with a picture of a platypus dodging a harpoon, a picture of a seal pup rushing under the water at incredible speed and a card with a picture of Aquaperformer Star Sea Lion doing a barrel roll under water.

"Now with the wonderful Aquaperformer Star Sea Lion out on my field, I think its time I power it up by equipping it with three Equip Spell cards. I equip Aquaperformer Dodge, Aquaperformer Rush and Aquaperformer Corkscrew," Neya declared as she slapped the cards onto her duel disk. Neya's Xyz monster barked happily as three Equip Spells were equipped to it. (Hand:1)

"With Aquaperformer Rush equipped to my Star Sea Lion, its attack power increases by eight hundred. And twenty one-hundred plus eight hundred equals twenty nine-hundred. So Star Sea Lion now has twenty-nine hundred attack points."

 **(Aquaperformer Star Sea Lion ATK 2100+800=2900)**

"I End my Turn", Neya declared.

 **Security Captain: 4000 LP, Hand: 5**

"I Draw!" Security exclaimed as he ripped a card from his deck. (Hand: 6)

"Neya Mizuki, I'm sure you are aware that Sector Security has recently new weapon to its arsenal. I as a high ranking officer have been granted the power of Pendulum Summoning into my arsenal." the Security Captain smugly told Neya.

Over the long history of Neo Domino City, the Public Security Maintenance Bureau had favored the classic summoning method of the Synchro Summon. Recently the Public Security Maintenance had found that the newest method of the expensive Pendulum Summon greatly enhanced Security's signature swarm the field into Synchro Summon tactics. About two months ago, Security began issuing Pendulum cards to its distinguished and high ranking officers.

"I remember." Neya recalled. "Two months ago, Security decided to suddenly change up tactics of including Pendulum cards into their decks. If I recall on the news, these new cards are called Goyo Prince and Goyo Princess. It looks like I've run into one of their officers who can use Pendulum Summoning" Neya mused.

"Next, with my two Pendulum cards, I set the Pendulum scale. I set the Scale zero Goyo Prince and Scale six Goyo Princess onto my Pendulum scales," The Security Captain smugly declared as he spread out his two Pendulum cards on the sides of his duel disk. (Hand:4)

Two monsters appeared onto transparent green columns on either side of the Security Captain.

Goyo Prince was a small boy holding a rapier, wearing the traditional white Goyo face mask. He wore golden armor and rode upon a brown pony which was saddled up and wore armor on the front. Goyo Prince swung his rapier as a large number "0" appeared below him

Goyo Princess was a girl about the same age as Goyo Prince, with long black hair and wore a white mask that all Goyo monsters wore. She wielded a golden bow with a silver quiver hanging on her back and was wearing a long silver dress with ornate patterns on it. Goyo Princess nocked an arrow onto her bow as a large number "6" appeared below her.

"So these are the new Pendulum monsters. I guess the captain is going to easily summon a bunch of monsters this turn," said Neya

The Security Captain continued his turn. "With the Scale zero Goyo Prince and the Scale six Goyo princess, I can summon monsters Level one to five from my hand." the Security loudly explained the Pendulum mechanic.

"To enforce the law, I call the noble strength of monsters! Pendulum Summon!" The Security Captain chanted as he began to Pendulum Summon.

"Here it comes," said Neya. "His field is gonna get swarmed fast."

"Come out, Jutte Fighter, Sasumata Gardna, Fire Flint Lady and an additional Fire Flint Lady!" the Security shouted as a portal opened in between the Security Captain's Pendulum Zones. Four steaks of light emerged from the portal, landing on the field materializing into Jutte Fighter, Sasumata Gardna and two Fire Flint Ladys.

Sasumata Gardna was a large robot wielding a red shield and a lance. Fire Flint Lady was a small woman wearing a white face paint, a blue kimono and held two flint stones in each hand. Sasumata Gardna was a large robot wielding a heavy red shield in its left hand and a lance in its right hand. Jutte fighter was a small man who wore large glasses, a backpack, a red and yellow kimono and wielded a small dagger in his right hand.

"I see Pendulum Summoning clearly suits these guys. I am going to assume he's going Synchro Summon those four monsters he just summoned," said Neya as she was astonished by Security's new Pendulum Summoning.

"Next, I tune my Level two Jutte Fighter with my Level three Sasumata Gardna, and my two Level one Fire Flint Ladys in order to Synchro Summon!" announced the Security Captain.

The Security Captain began his chant to summon his Level seven Synchro Monster. "Surrender now, or face the wrath of the ruler of this mighty mistress! This royalty tolerates no crime! Synchro Summon! Level Seven! Goyo Queen!" The Security Captain chanted loudly. **(2+3+1+1=7)**

The Tuner monster Jutte Fighter morphed into a stream of green rings which encompassed the Sasumata Gardna and the two Fire Flint Ladys before materializing into a woman wearing the typical Goyo mask on its face, long black hair flowing down its back as it stood elegantly on the field wielding a katana in each hand.

 **(Goyo Queen /Level 7 /ATK 2600** /DEF 1700 **)**

"Just like that, the captain just did a Pendulum-Synchro Summon just like that. I wish I had money to buy Pendulum cards," Neya envied as she witnessed Goyo Queen standing elegantly on the Security captain's Field.

"As long as my Goyo Princess is in a Pendulum Zone, all Goyo monsters that I control gain five hundred attack and defense points," The Security Captain pointed out.

 **(Goyo Queen ATK 2500-3100)**

 **(Goyo Queen DEF 1700-2200)**

"Next, I activate my Goyo Prince's Pendulum Effect. If I Synchro Summon a Goyo monster, I can Special Summon one tuner from my graveyard" said the Security Captain. "I choose to resurrect Jutte Fighter from my graveyard," the Security Captain continued as his tuner monster materialized on the field next to Goyo Queen.

"Now I activate the Effect of my Jutte Fighter. I get to choose one monster my opponent controls and change it to Defense Position. I target Aquaperformer Star Sea Lion"! declared the Security Captain as Aquaperformer Star Sea Lion crouched into a defensive stance.

 **(Aquaperformer Star Sea Lion /Rank 4** /ATK 2900 **/DEF 1200)**

"Nuts!" said Neya. "It seems that these Security guys have found out that defense is not my cup of tea," Neya quietly whispered to herself.

"I end my turn." The Security Captain declared. The captain turned to his subordinate who stood behind Neya. The security officer nodded at his superior officer.

"Its my turn," the Security Officer yelled. "I Draw!" (Hand:1)

"I activate the Field Spell, Security Citadel" yelled the Security officer as his face down card flipped face up. "As long as this Field Spell is active, Face-down cards that I control cannot be targeted by card effects and as long as I control this card, I cannot be attacked directly" The Security Officer explained smugly.

"I end my turn," said the officer as he turned to Neya. "Lets see how you respond to my Security Citadel and Light of Intervention. I doubt you have an answer to my two cards," the Security laughed arrogantly.

Neya ripped a card from her deck. "Its my turn now. I Draw!" (Hand:2)

"First I switch my Aquaperformer Star Sea Lion into Attack Position," Neya said as her Xyz Ace rose up from its defensive stance.

 **(Aquaperformer Star Sea Lion /ATK 2900** /DEF 1200 **)**

"That Citadel cannot protect the both of you," Neya loudly reminded the Security Officer who controlled Security Citadel.

I use my Star Sea Lion's effect," Neya continued. "Once per turn, by detaching one overlay unit, I get to perform a direct attack at half the attack power value of Aquaperformer Star Sea Lion. Furthermore, I activate the effect of Aquaperformer Rush my Star Sea Lion has equipped. My Star Sea Lion's Attack rises up by four-hundred Attack until the end of the damage step."

 **(Aquaperformer Star Sea Lion OVU:1)**

 **(Aquaperformer Star Sea Lion ATK: 2900-3300)**

"Aquaperformer Star Sea Lion! Attack the Security Captain directly!" Neya ordered her Xyz Monster.

Just as the Security officer was going to activate one of his face-down cards, Neya abruptly interrupted him. "My Star Sea Lion has Aquaperformer Corkscrew equipped which means that my opponents cannot activate cards or effects when the equipped monster attacks." Neya explained as Star Sea Lion continued its direct attack uninterrupted.

Star Sea Lion let out a determined bark as it rushed into the Security Captain mounted on his D-Wheel at full speed. The giant Sea Lion rammed into the Security captain, decreasing his life points.

 **(Security captain LP 4000-(3300/2)=2350)**

 **(Aquaperformer Star Sea Lion ATK 3300-2900)**

"I use the second effect of my Aquaperformer Corkscrew to destroy Light of Intervention." said Neya as the Security Officer's Light of intervention disintegrated.

"That is my answer to your Light of Intervention," Neya shot back at the arrogant Security Officer." I end my turn," Neya declared as it was time for the Security captain to respond to Neya.

"I draw," Security Captain said as he added one card into his hand.

"I use the effect of my Jutte Fighter to switch your Star Sea Lion into defense position again," the Security Captain declared as her Xyz ace once again crouched down into a defensive posture.

 **(Aquaperformer Star Sea Lion /Level 6** /ATK 2900 **/DEF 1200)**

"Next I Normal Summon the Level four monster Jutte Lord onto my field." the Security said as a monster resembling a samurai wearing a blue trench coat, a black hat, black armor over a kimono wielding a baton in his right hand materialized on the field.

I now tune my Level two tuner monster Jutte Fighter and my level four Jutte Lord in order to Synchro Summon Goyo Predator! **(2+4=6)**

Jutte Fighter morphed into two green rings which encompassed Jutte Lord before materializing into a monster wearing a mask and wielding a baton.

The Security Captain began his chant. "Come forth! The hunter who wields the right to strike! Synchro Summon! Level six! Goyo Predator!

 **(Goyo Predator /Level 6 /ATK 2900** /DEF 1700 **)**

A large demonic looking monster wore a horned, black mask with red markings, emerged from the glowing green rings onto the Security Captain's side of the field. Goyo Predator wielded a baton in its right hand. Thanks to Goyo Princess's Pendulum effect, Goyo Predator gained an increase of five hundred attack and defense points.

"Now I conduct my battle phase. Say goodbye to your Aquaperformer Star Sea Lion. Goyo Queen, Attack Aquaperformer Star Sea Lion!" yelled the Security captain

"I activate the effect of my Aquaperformer Dodge equipped to my Star Sea Lion to negate the attack," Neya responded.

"I activate the Trap card, Magic Deflector in order to negate the effects of your Equip, Continuous, and Quick-Play Spells," the Security Officer countered back.

Goyo Queen continued its attack on Aquaperformer Star Sea Lion. But Neya had another response in order to keep her Aquaperformer Star Sea Lion on the field.

"I activate the Trap card, Aquaperformer Recovery from my hand!" Neya loudly declared as she slapped her Trap card onto her duel disk. (Hand:1)

"As long as I control at least two Aquaperformer Equip Spell cards, I get to activate this Trap card from my hand. Any Aquaperformer monsters that I control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects during the battle phase," Neya explained as the Security Captain's Goyo Queen swung her twin katanas at Neya's Xyz monster only to harmlessly bounce off the sea lion.

"Dammit. You survive this time. I End my turn," grunted the Security Captain as he handed things off to his subordinate. The Security Officer nodded at his boss. The Captain nodded back with an approving look as the Security officer began his turn.

"Your Aquaperformer Star Sea Lion is done!" the Security Officer smugly declared loudly as he pulled a card out of his deck. (Hand:1)

"I activate the Spell card Goyo Sacrifice!" shouted the Officer. "I get to target one Goyo monster and one other card on the field and send those targets to the graveyard" the Security Officer explained.

"I send my Captain's Goyo Guardian and your Aquaperformer Star Sea Lion to the graveyard. And since your Aquaperformer Star Sea Lion was sent to the graveyard, you cannot use its effect to protect it!" the Security Officer laughed arrogantly as Goyo Guardian and Aquaperformer Star Sea Lion disintegrated.

"Shoot! But I'm still in this Duel!" Neya blurted out.

"I end my turn," smirked the Security officer.

Neya drew a card. (Hand: 2)

Neya then slapped a card onto her duel disk. "I Normal Set a monster face-down and end my turn!" Neya declared as she slapped a card into the monster zone in a horizontal position. (Hand:1)

"I Draw!" yelled the Security Captain. (Hand:1) "I Normal Summon Jutte Lord onto my field." the Captain declared loudly as another Jutte Lord entered the field.

"I attack that face-down card with my Jutte Lord" yelled the Security Captain"

Jutte Lord dashed towards the face-down card, bashing it with his baton.

The face-down card was flipped up into face-up, revealing a platypus with brown fur wearing purple renaissance robes and a black renaissance hat.

 **(Aquaperformer Drama Platypus** /ATK 1500 **/DEF 1300)**

"The monster you attacked was Aquaperformer Drama Platypus," said Neya as the platypus disintegrated. "If Aquaperformer Drama Platypus is flipped face up, I get to set an Aquaperformer card from my deck face-down." Neya explained as Neya took a card from her deck and set it face down onto the field.

"Also also since it was sent to the graveyard by battle, I get to add one card from my deck to my hand," Neya continued as she ripped another card from her deck and added it to her hand. (Hand:2)

"You're wide open!" The Security Captain smirked as he pointed at the defenseless Neya, who had no monsters to protect her Life Points.

"I declare a Direct Attack! Goyo Queen! Attack Neya Directly," the Security Captain Screamed as the Goyo Queen jumped up into the air with her twin Katana's, slashing them downward onto the defenseless Aquaperformer Duelist, damaging her Life Points.

"Uhhhgn..." Neya grunted in pain as her life points depleted from the Direct Attack.

 **(Neya LP 4000-3100= 900 LP)**

"I end my turn. You're off to for a trip to The Facility very soon," the Security Captain declared in an arrogant tone.

"As long as I possess a single Life Point, I'm not going anywhere!" Neya declared boldly.

The Officer began his turn, drawing a card from his built in duel disk. (Hand:2)

The Officer placed a card on his disk "I activate Ookazi to inflict eight hundred damage to your Life Points," said the Security Officer. (Hand:1)

"Uh Oh!" responded Neya just before she was engulfed in flames.

"AHHHHHH!" Neya screamed as the flames seared her Life Points away to just one hundred.

 **(Neya LP 900-800=100)**

"I end my turn. Why don't you just surrender and make this easier on yourself." the Security Officer told Neya as if he had already won the match.

"Never. I'm still in this Duel. I'll keep fighting against the injustice of the City. I am not going to the Facility and I am not going to the Underground Facility." Neya boldly declared. "I am winning this Duel!" Neya continued.

Neya was determined to win this Duel. Not even Security's new Pendulum monsters was going to stop her. This was not the first fight Neya's been involved in. And this was certainly not the last fight Neya will be involved in.

Neya increased her hand count to three as she concluded her Draw Phase. (Hand:3)

"As long as I control no monsters, I can Special Summon my Aquaperformer Perceptive Seal onto my Field," said Neya as a blue seal wearing goggles on its forehead materialized in a splash of water. (Hand:2)

"Using my Perceptive Seal's effect, I can add one Aquaperformer monster from my deck to my hand." Neya continued as her hand count increased to four. (Hand:1)

Neya placed another card onto her duel disk. "As long as I control an Aquaperformer monster, I get to Special Summon my Seal Pup from my hand" Neya said as her Tuner monster materialized in a splash of water next to her Perceptive Seal.

"Next, I normal summon my Aquaperformer Warm-up Otter," Neya continued as a brown otter materialized next to her Perceptive Seal. (Hand:0)

"I Tune my Level two Aquaperformer Sea Pup with my Level Two Warm-up Otter with my Level 3 Perceptive Seal in order to Synchro Summon my Level Seven monster, Aquaperformer Star Sea Siren!" Neya loudly declared as her Seal Pup morphed into a pair of green rings that encompassed her two other monsters.

"Nobility of the ocean, grab your trident and electrify the seas. Synchro Summon! Level Seven! Aquaperformer Star Sea Siren!" Neya chanted as she summoned her Level Seven Synchro monster.

 **(2+2+3=7)**

Aquaperformer Star Sea Siren emerged from the green glowing rings. Star Sea Siren had a human female half body and a sea lion tail. The mermaid-Sealion Hybrid was a beautiful woman who had long flowing shiny blonde hair, two yellow polka dots on her cheeks. Star Sea Siren wore a blue top over her chest. Star Sea siren held a long golden trident in her right hand.

 **(Aquaperformer Star Sea Siren /Level 7 /ATK 1900** /DEF 1400 **)**

"If my Aquaperformer Star Sea Siren is Synchro Summoned, I get to equip up to two Equip Spell Cards from my deck onto Star Sea Siren" Neya said as she ripped two cards from her deck and slapped it on her duel disk.

"I Equip Aquaperformer Dive and Aquaperformer Hoop Jump Star Sea Siren," Neya declared.

"With the effect of my Aquaperformer Dive, I get to change Aquaperformer Star Sea Siren's level to three" Neya said.

 **(Aquaperformer Star Sea Siren Level: 7-3)**

"Next I get to Special Summon 1 Aquaperformer Flip monster from my deck or hand onto my field once per turn," Neya continued. "I Special Summon Aquaperformer Flip Dolphin from my deck!"

Another Flip Dolphin materialized onto Neya's Field.

 **(Aquaperformer Flip Dolphin /Level 4 /ATK 1600** /DEF 1800 **)**

"If I use Star Sea Siren's effect to Special Summon a Flip monster, I get to activate its Flip effect. I activate my Flip Dolphin's Flip Effect. As long as I control at least one Equip Spell card and one Aquaperformer monster, I get to draw two cards from my deck," Neya explained as she added two additional cards to her hand. (Hand:2)

"Continuing my Main Phase, My Flip Dolphin has another special ability. I get to Equip one Aquaperformer Equip Spell from my deck to an Aquaperformer monster that I control. I Equip Aquaperformer Pass from my deck to my Star Sea Siren," Neya said as she again ripped a Equip Spell card with a picture of Aquaperformer Seal Pup racing against Aquaperformer Drama Platypus from her deck in order to equip it to her Level Seven Synchro ace.

"I use the effect my Aquaperformer Dive again. I get to choose one Aquaperformer monster and change its Level. I change my Flip Dolphin's level to three." Neya declared.

 **(Aquaperformer Flip Dolphin Level 4-3)**

"Now I set the overlay network. I overlay my level three Aquaperformer Star Sea Siren with my Level three Aquaperformer Flip Dolphin in order to Xyz Summon Aquaperformer Star Sea Manatee.

"Nobility of the ocean, with a splash of scalding water, defeat the enemy in front of you and achieve victory!" Neya chanted as a grey manatee wearing a magician's hat and a monocle on its right eye jumped out of the overlay network and onto the field.

 **(Aquaperformer Star Sea Manatee /Rank 3 /ATK 1500 /DEF 1100 /OVU:2)**

"I detach one overlay unit in order to activate an Aquaperformer monster's Flip effect from my graveyard" Neya said as the blue glowing orb vanished from Aquaperformer Star Sea Manatee.

 **(Aquaperformer Star Sea Manatee OVU:1)**

 **(Aquaperformer Star Sea Manatee ATK 1500+800=2300)**

"Now I banish Aquaperformer Spirit from my graveyard and my Aquaperformer Star Sea Lion in order for my Star Sea Manatee to gain the effects of my Star Sea Lion," Neya declared as Aquaperformer Star Sea Manatee's attack power was increased to thirty one hundred attack.

"Now I detach one overlay unit from my Star Sea Manatee in order to perform Aquaperformer Star Sea Lion's special ability. Aquaperformer Star Sea Manatee, attack the Security Captain directly!" Neya instructed her Xyz monster loudly as her Xyz monster began its assault.

 **(** **Aquaperformer Star Sea Manatee OVU:0)**

The Manatee opened its mouth and shot out a stream of scalding hot water at the Security Captain.

The effect of Aquaperformer Rush's effect activated, allowing her Manatee to gain an additional four hundred Attack Points.

 **(Aquaperformer Star Sea Manatee ATK 2300-2700)**

 **(Security Captain LP 2350- (2700/2=1000 )**

"AHHHHHH!" yelled the Security Captain as his Life Points were decreased to just one thousand Life Points.

"Next I use the effect of Aquaperformer Corkscrew to destroy Security Citadel," Neya said as she continued her battle phase. The Security Citadel disintegrated from the field. With Security Citadel gone, The Security Officer's Life Points were eligible for a direct attack.

"Now I use the effect of Aquaperformer Pass in order to decrease my Star Sea Manatee's ATK by 1000 in order to attack directly again!" Neya declared as her Xyz monster postured itself to to attack again.

 **(Aquaperformer Star Sea Manatee ATK 2700-1700)**

"Aquaperformer Star Sea Manatee. Perform your second direct attack! Attack the Security Officer directly!" Neya loudly shouted as she pointed towards the Security Officer for Star Sea Manatee's scalding hot water attack to hit. "Also Aquaperformer Rush effect activates again. My Aquaperformer Star Sea Manatee gets a boost of 400 attack points!" Neya loudly reminded the Security Officer.

 **(Aquaperformer Star Sea Manatee ATK 1700-2100)**

Aquaperformer Star Sea Manatee shot out its scalding hot water attack at the the Security Officer taking his Life Points to nineteen-hundred Life Points.

 ** **(Security officer LP 4000-**** ** **2100=**** ** **1900**** ** **LP)****

"I activate the effect of Aquaperformer Pass Again to allow my Star Sea Manatee a chance to attack yet again! I think I'll eliminate the Captain from this Duel" Neya said as Aquaperformer Pass's effect decreased Star Sea Manatee's attack points by one-thousand again.

The Security Captain panicked as he realized that his Life Points were not enough to keep him in this duel.

 ** **(Aquaperformer Star Sea Manatee ATK 2100-1100)****

The Effect of Aquaperformer Rush activated again.

 ** **(Aquaperformer Star Sea Manatee ATK 1100-1500)****

"Aquaperformer Star Sea Manatee, Eliminate the Security Captain Now!" Neya proudly declared as the Xyz monster shot a stream of hot scalding water at the Security Captain, searing his Life Points away for good.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The Security Captain screamed as he and his D-Wheel were sent flying. Both the Captain and his D-Wheel hit the pavement below with a hard smack.

The Security captain's field dissipated along with his two set Pendulum Monsters and his Goyo Predator.

The remaining Security Officer lost his composure.

"Damn you Neya Mizuki. Just for that, I'll make sure you'll be sent to the Underground Facility when I'm done with you," the Security Officer threatened.

"We will see about that," Neya responded as she was not done issuing direct attacks. The Security Officer was next in line for another blast of scalding hot water.

"My Aquaperformer Pass's effect activates again. My Aquaperformer Star Sea Manatee loses one thousand attack points in order to attack again," Neya continued as a counter appeared, displaying her Star Sea Manatee's attack decrease to to five hundred attack points

 ** **(Aquaperformer Star Sea Manatee ATK 1500-500)****

"Aquaperformer Star Sea Manatee, Attack the Security Officer Directly!" Neya commanded her Xyz monster.

 ** **(Aquaperformer Star Sea Manatee ATK 500-900)****

Neya's Manatee shot another shot of scalding hot water at the remaining Security Officer. The Security Officer braced himself as he took the scalding blast of hot water head on.

 ** **(Security**** ** **Officer**** ** **LP 1900-900=1000)****

 ** **(Aquaperformer Star Sea Manatee ATK 900-500)****

"Since my Aquaperformer Pass's effect was activated three times, I sent it to my graveyard in order to send one Aquaperformer Equip Spell card from my deck to my hand." Neya said as she drew a card from her deck (Hand: 1)

"I equip my Star Sea Manatee with Aquaperformer Evasion," said Neya as she slapped a card onto her duel disk blade.

"I end my turn" Neya declared.

"I Draw!" The Security said as he added a card to his hand. (Hand:2)

The Security officer grabbed a card from his hand and smirked arrogantly. "Well Well Well... looks like somebody is going to the Underground Facility," the Security Officer arrogantly declared as he slapped the card onto his Duel Disk.

"I ACTIVATE THE SPELL CARD OOKAZI IN ORDER TO SEND YOU TO THE UNDERGROUND FACILITY!" the Security Captain screamed as flames tried to sear away Neya's remaining one hundred Life Points.

Neya just stood there, seemingly as if she did not feel the flames searing her Life Points away. Then she suddenly smirked.

"The Effect of my Aquaperformer Evasion reduces any damage by two hundred for each Aquaperformer Equip Spell Card under my control. I control four Equip Spell Cards. I take zero damage" Neya proudly declared as her Life Points remained at just one hundred. Now it was the Security Officer's turn to take damage.

"WHAT!?" the Security officer exclaimed as his Ookazi Spell card failed to sear away Neya's Life Points.

"Now End your turn." ordered Neya. "This Duel is over!"

The Security Officer knew it was true. But he had one thing to say.

"Neya Mizuki. This is not over. We will al-"

"Shut UP! And End Your Turn!" Neya loudly interrupted the Security Officer as she did not want to wait for her eventual victory against the team of two Security Officers.

"I End my Turn," The Security Officer declared. Now it was Neya's turn to finish the Duel for her victory.

Neya began her turn. She drew a card and added it to her hand. (Hand:1)

"First I Normal Summon the Level four monster, Aquaperformer Flip Dolphin," said Neya as her third Dolphin materialized on the field. (Hand:0)

 ** **(Aquaperformer Flip Dolphin /ATK 1600**** **/DEF 1800)**

"Its over. Aquaperformer Flip Dolphin, attack the Security Officer Directly and END THIS DUEL!" Neya proudly commanded her dolphin. Aquaperformer Flip Dolphin swiftly swam as if the air was water straight towards the Security Officer. Aquaperformer Flip Dolphin rammed straight into the Security Officer mounted on his D-Wheel, sending both the D-Wheel and the Security Officer flying, decreasing his Life Points all the way down to zero.

 ** **(Security Officer LP 1000-1600=0. NEYA WINS)****

"There. It's over." said Neya as the Duel field dissipated. The Security Officer and his D-Wheel hit the pavement down below from the impact from Flip Dolphin's direct attack.

The fallen Security officers laid down on the pavement, still breathing.

"Hmm... The Security Captain has a nice D-wheel. Perhaps I'll take it back to the workshop and have it repainted," said Neya as she walked over to the fallen Security Captain's D-Wheel and it lifted off the ground.

Neya turned to the fallen Security Officers. "By the way, I think instead of wasting time chasing down a vigilante warrior and a noble thief who cares about the well being of people, I think you should spend your time and resources trying to put the Tarletons out of business." Neya recommended.

"But it seems you Tops are too busy drowning in Aaron Tarleton's yugidollars to even care about what is going on here in the Commons District," Neya continued in a disappointed tone of voice.

Neya mounted the D-wheel and sped off into the distance.

...

Neya rode on her new commandeered Security D-Wheel. "So it seems that due to the expensive Pendulum Summon that Security is using, It seems that only high ranking members such as captains get to use Pendulum Summoning," Neya mused as she rode her D-Wheel.

"I can see it makes sense as to why you would not randomly give Pendulum Cards to the masses of low ranking lackeys in Sector Security." Neya theorized.

"Well anyways time to go home," Neya said as she pressed her foot onto the accelerator.

* * *

 **Featured Original Characters (Credit to Donjusticia for this format)**

Name: Neya Mizuki / Original Concept by: thetiger39 / Deck: Aquaperformer (Purely Original created deck) / Allegiance: Twilight Heart / Status: Active

* * *

 **Next Chapter Preview**

Season 1 Chapter 2: With an accumulation of treasures acquired during a raid in the Tops District, Kuma Mizuki must Duel a talented but rookie Security Officer in order to successfully escape.

* * *

 _ **OC CARD MEMO**_

 **Neya's Deck**

 _ **Neya's Monsters**_

 **Aquaperformer Seal Pup** /Water/ Level 2/ Beast/ Tuner/ Effect/ ATK 900/ DEF 800/ If you control an Aquaperformer Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can discard 1 Aquaperformer Equip Spell Card from your hand and tribute this card: Special Summon 1 "Aquaperformer monster from your deck.

(Original Concept by Donjusticia)

 **Aquaperformer Warm-up Otter** /WATER/Level 2/Beast/FLIP/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 1000/ FLIP: Equip 1 "Aquaperformer" Equip Spell Card from your graveyard to this card.  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is used in the Synchro Summon of an "Aquaperformer" monster, equip all of the "Aquaperformer" Equip Spell Cards that were equipped to this card to the Synchro Summoned monster. If an "Aquaperformer" card would be destroyed by a card effect, you can banish this card from your graveyard instead.  
(Original Concept by Donjusticia)

 **Aquaperformer Perceptive Seal** /WATER /Level 3 /Beast /Effect /ATK 1200 /DEF 1000/ If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn if this card is Special Summoned or flipped face up, you can add 1 "Aquaperformer" Monster from your deck to your hand.

 **Aquaperformer Flip Dolphin** /Water/ Level 4/ Beast/ Effect/ ATK 1600/ Def 1800/ Flip: If you control an Aquaperformer monster and at least 1 Equip Spell Card, draw 2 cards. Once per turn, you can activate this effect: Equip 1 Aquaperformer Equip Spell Card from your deck to 1 Aquaperformer monster you control.

(Original Concept by Donjusticia)

 **Aquaperformer Drama Platypus** /Water/ Level 4/ Beast/ Effect/ ATK 1500/ DEF 1300/ If this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or flipped face up, Set 1 Aquaperformer Spell/Trap Card from your deck. Once per turn, you can switch this face-up card to face-down Defense Position. If this card is sent to the graveyard by battle or by card effect, add 1 FLIP Aquaperfomer monster from your deck to your hand. If this card is as a material for a Synchro Summon, add 1 Aquaperformer Spell/Trap card from your deck to your hand.

(Original Concept by Epsilon Tarantula)

 **Aquaperformer Sliding Penguin** /WATER/ Level 4 / Winged-Beast / Flip / Effect / ATK 1300 /DEF 800/ This card is always also treated as a Beast-Type Monster. Flip: Target 1 "Aquaperformer" monster you control then declare a number from 1-8, that monster's level becomes the declared Level. If you Normal Summon or Flip Summon an "Aquaperformer" monster with 1600 or less ATK, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

 _ **Neya's Extra Deck**_

 **Aquaperformer Star Sea Manatee** /WATER /Rank 3 /Beast /Xyz /Effect /ATK 1500 /DEF 1100 / 2 Level 3 Aquaperformer Monsters/ Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card; Target 1 "Aquaperformer" Flip monster in your GY and activate its Flip effect. Once per turn, during either of your Main Phases, you can Detach 1 Xyz material from this card; You can perform an additional Normal Summon.

 **Aquaperformer Star Sea Lion** /WATER /Rank 4/ Beast/ Xyz/ Effect/ ATK 2100 / DEF 1200/ 2 Level 4 Aquaperformer Monsters/ Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz material from this card; This card can attack your opponent's LP directly but any damage is halved. If this card would be destroyed, you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card instead. You can Detach 1 Xyz material; This card gains 300 ATK for each "Aquaperformer" Equip Spell card under your control and in your graveyard, these changes last until the end phase of the turn.  
(Original Concept by Donjusticia which is the Synchro version of this card featured in Signs of Renewal)

 **Aquaperformer Star Sea Siren** /WATER /Level 7/ Fairy /Synchro /Effect/ ATK 1900 /DEF 1400/ 1 Aquaperformer Tuner + 1 or more WATER monsters/ If this card is Synchro Summoned; You can Equip up to 2 "Aquaperformer" Equip Spell Cards from your deck onto this card. Once per turn You can Special Summon 1 "Aquaperformer" Flip monster from your deck or hand and if you do; activate its Flip Effect.

 _ **Neya's Spells**_

 **Aquaperformer Dodge** / Spell/ Equip/ Equip only to 1 "Aquaperformer" monster you control. If the equipped monster is attacked, you can negate the ATK, and if you do, reduce the ATK and DEF of the equipped monster by 500. (You can only use this effect of "Aquaperformer Dodge" once for each "Aquaperformer" Equip Spell Card with a different name on your side of the field). If this effect is used three times, you can send this card from your side of the field to the graveyard: Add 1 "Aquaperformer" Equip Spell Card from your deck to your hand. If this card is sent from the field to the graveyard with this effect, this card's effects can be activated from the graveyard.  
(Original Concept by Donjusticia)

 **Aquaperformer Rush** / Spell/ Equip/ Equip only to 1 "Aquaperformer" monster you control. Increase its ATK by 800. If an "Aquaperformer" monster attacks, you can activate this effect: Increase the ATK of that monster by 400 until the end of the Damage Step. If this effect is used three times, you can send this card from your side of the field to the graveyard: Add 1 "Aquaperformer" Equip Spell Card from your deck to your hand. If this card is sent from the field to the graveyard with this effect, this card's effects can be activated from the graveyard.  
(Original Concept by Donjusticia)

 **Aquaperformer Corkscrew** / Spell/ Equip/ Equip only to 1 "Aquaperformer" monster you control. If the equipped monster attacks, your opponent cannot activate any cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step. If an "Aquaperformer" monster you control attacks, you can activate this effect at the end of the Damage Step: Destroy 1 card on the field. If this effect is used three times, you can send this card from your side of the field to the graveyard: Add 1 "Aquaperformer" Equip Spell Card from your deck to your hand. If this card is sent from the field to the graveyard with this effect, this card's effects can be activated from the graveyard.

(Original Concept by Donjusticia)

 **Aquaperformer Dive** /Equip Spell Card/ Equip only to an "Aquaperformer" monster you control. When activated, declare a Level from 1 to 8: The equipped monster's level becomes the declared level. Once per turn, you can target 1 monster on the field to declare a level from 1 to 8: That monster's level becomes the declared level. If this effect is used three times, you can send this card from your side of the field to the graveyard: Add 1 "Aquaperformer" Equip Spell Card from your deck to your hand. If this card is sent from the field to the graveyard with this effect, this card's effects can be activated from the graveyard.

(Original Concept by Donjusticia)

 **Aquaperformer Evasion** / Spell / Equip / Equip only to 1 "Aquaperformer" monster you control. The equipped monster gains 1000 DEF. Up to thrice per turn, if you would take damage, you can reduce that damage by 200 for each differently named Equip Spell Card you control. If this effect is used three times, you can send this card from your side of the field to the graveyard: Add 1 "Aquaperformer" Equip Spell Card from your deck to your hand. If this card is sent from the field to the graveyard with this effect, this card's effects can be activated from the graveyard.

(Original Concept by Donjusticia)

 **Aquaperformer Pass** /Spell/ Equip/  
Equip to only 1 Aquaperformer monster you control. Once per turn, the equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle. Up to thrice per turn, if an Aquaperformer monster you control attacks, you can reduce the ATK of that monster by 1000: That monster can make an additional attack. If this effect is used three times, you can send this card from your side of the field to the graveyard: Add 1 Aquaperformer Equip Spell Card from your deck to your hand. If this card is sent from the field to the graveyard with this effect, this card's effects can be activated from the graveyard.

(Original Concept by Donjusticia)

 _ **Neya's Traps**_

 **Aquaperformer Spirit** / Trap / Normal / You can send any number of cards from your hand or your side of the field to the GY to target an equal number of "Aquaperformer" Equip Spell Cards in your GY: Equip those cards to face-up "Aquaperformer" monsters you control. You can banish this card and 1 "Aquaperformer" monster from your GY to target 1 monster you control; Until the End Phase, that monster gains the effects of the monster banished for this effect.

(Original Concept by Donjusticia)

 **Aquaperformer Recovery** /Normal Trap/ If you control at least 2 "Aquaperformer" Equip Spell Cards, you can activate this card from your hand. During the battle phase, "Aquaperformer" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects this turn, in addition, flip all FLIP "Aquaperformer" monsters you control face-down during the End Phase. You can banish this card from your graveyard, add 1 "Aquaperformer" Equip Spell Card from your graveyard to your hand.

(Original Concept by Donjusticia)

 **Security's Deck**

 _ **Security's Monsters**_

 **Goyo Prince** /Level 1 /EARTH /Warrior /Tuner /Pendulum /Effect /ATK0 /DEF0 /Scale 0/ Pendulum Effect: If you Synchro Summon a "Goyo" Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon 1 Tuner monster from your GY, also, until the End Phase, you cannot Special Summon monsters from your Extra Deck, except "Goyo" monsters.

Effect: This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of a "Goyo" Synchro Monster. If you control a "Goyo" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand or face-up in your Extra Deck, but banish it when it leaves the field.

(Original concept by ScalchopWarrior)

 **Goyo Princess** /Level 6/EARTH/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/ATK2400/DEF1900/Scale 6/ Pendulum Effect: All "Goyo" monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF. If a "Goyo" Synchro Monster would be destroyed, you can banish 1 of its Synchro Materials from your GY instead.

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Tuner monster from your GY. A "Goyo" monster Synchro Summoned with this card gains the following effect: This card can make a second attack each Battle Phase

(Original concept by ScalchopWarrior)

 _ **Security's Extra Deck**_

 **Goyo Queen** /Level 7 /EARTH /Warrior /Synchro /Effect /ATK 2600 /DEF 1700/ 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters/ This card gains 500 ATK for each monster you control that belongs to your opponent. If this card destroys a monster by battle: Special summon that monster to your side of the field. If your opponent would Special Summon a monster, you can send 1 monster you control that is owned by your opponent to the GY: Negate that Summon and destroy it.

(Original concept by ScalchopWarrior)

 _ **Security's Spells**_

 **Security Citadel** / Spell / Field / Face-down cards you control cannot be targeted by card effects. The controller of this card cannot be attacked directly.

(Original Concept by Donjusticia)

 **Goyo Sacrifice** / Spell / Normal / Target 1 "Goyo" monster on the field, and 1 other card on the field; Send both targets to the GY.

(Original Concept by Donjusticia)

* * *

 **Author's Note  
**

 **And that is that for this chapter. Please try to leave out any coarse language out of your reviews. Next chapter, the second main character, Kuma Mizuki will introduce himself with his War-Bear deck archetype.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: War Bear

**Author's Note**

 **Special Thanks to Donjusticia for proofreading and for providing the Duel outline for this chapter. At the end of this chapter, there is a major announcement regarding the game mechanics used in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don`t own the Yugioh franchise.**

* * *

Chapter 2: War-Bear

The Twilight Heart is a faction headed by the twenty-two year old Kuma Mizuki. He has a seventeen year old sister named Neya Mizuki. Together, the two try to make Neo Domino City a better place. From the viewpoint of Sector Security, they are just seen as just another Duel Gang. However as of late, the Twilight Heart has caused more trouble than Security would like to admit.

While Neya would take up a vigilante sort of role within the faction, fighting against bandits who Security does nothing about, Kuma's job is more about noble thievery. Kuma takes the job of noble thief by going into the Tops District and procuring whatever treasures they can find within the lucrative but restricted area of the city. The treasures are then sold for money which are then given to the poor residents of the Commons District.

The Twilight Heart has a favorable reputation among most of the Commons. Even some of the Tops Citizens of Neo Domino City even view the so called Duel gang in a favorable light. Neya's Duel Disk which has the ability to morph from a sword to a duel disk was a reward from a prominent Tops businessman for saving him from a bunch of Tarleton bandits who wanted to steal his weaponized Duel Disks in the name of the Bandit King, Aaron Tarleton.

 **...**

It was late at night. Three D-wheels were speeding away on a highway in the Tops District. The highway was mostly empty allowing a clean getaway for the riders. The three riders were intending to escape from the Tops District and into the Commons District. But it seems that fate would have it some other way.

"Uh Oh. Looks like my radar is picking up someone trying to chase us. It must be that bodyguard from that mansion we just raided," said a Twilight Heart rider as she was looking at the map of the area on her D-Wheel monitor.

A large man standing at six foot six and weighed around two hundred and forty pounds. The man rode on a large, four wheel D-Wheel in the center of the duo. He had short blonde hair, had bright sea green eyes just like his younger sister, Neya Mizuki. The man wore a large trench coat, black pants, black boots and black finger-less gloves. The man wore a silver dog tag around his neck.

"Scarlett, Adam!" Kuma yelled as he threw a large beige bag full of goodies to one of the duo, who manged to catch the bag.

"You two, take these back to the hideout. I'll deal with the pursuer," Kuma instructed his two henchman.

"Alright," said the both of them as the duo sped ahead. Kuma maintained his current speed as he waited for the pursuer to catch up.

 **...**

A young Sector Security Officer who looked about nineteen riding on a white D-Wheel caught up with Kuma.

"Stop!" said the Security officer who managed to catch up with Kuma.

Kuma inspected the Security Officer's face closely. "A rookie, it seems," Kuma whispered to himself. However the Security Officer managed to catch wind of Kuma's rookie comment.

"Careful, I am no rookie," The young Security Officer responded.

"Hah!" Kuma responded back. "I can tell that you have the eyes of a rookie. This shouldn't take too long!"

"Unlike you pieces of bandit trash, I graduated at the top of my class in the Neo Duel Academy," said the Security officer.

The Security Officer's name is Akio. Akio was a nineteen year old rookie who served as an officer in the Public Security Maintenance Bureau. Akio has only served on the Field for only two months. Akio was a talented individual who managed to get into Neo Duel Academy, the most prestigious Duel Academy in the world. Despite the fact that Akio was one of the top graduates of his class from the Neo Duel Academy, field experience proves to be everything.

In seems that only two months into the job, a rookie such as Akio is being matched up in a fight against a supposedly notorious bandit leader.

"Bandit trash?!" Kuma exclaimed. "I grew up in the slums known as the Commons District along with my younger sister. We worked and fought hard to earn every bit of yugidollar we could find!"

Kuma continued his story. "The Commons is a poorly maintained and crime ridden slum that the Executive Council does nothing about. The Sector Security that you work for as well as your Tops organizations is paid and bought for by the very bandits you sought to fight against!"

"And you think that helping your fellow Commons is to break into people's mansions and steal their valuables instead of earning it?!" Akio shouted back.

"Perhaps you are right. But me and my group only target any Tops that have any ties to most bandits or corrupt Tops Organizations!" Kuma said.

"I'm done TALKING!" Kuma yelled. "Since you're here to arrest me and my gang who are long gone by now, it seems we must Duel. If you win, you'll take me in. But I doubt it," Kuma said with confidence to the rookie Security Officer.

"I've been taught by my mentors that Dueling is the great equalizer. And I will prove my skill in battle by defeating you and your bandits." the rookie Security Officer said.

"I will show you why I am at the top of my class at the Neo Duel Academy" the rookie officer, Akio continued his boast.

"Fine!" said Kuma who then pressed a button on the cockpit of his D-Wheel. A card came up on the screen of both D-Wheels.

"SPEED WORLD ACCELERATION ACTIVATED" said the computer AI.

"Alright this is how it works. Whoever passes the first checkpoint gets the first turn. Whoever reaches the other checkpoints first gains one speed counter. At the end of our turns, we each gain one Speed Counter. During either of our turns, we can spend Speed Counters to activate various effects. One Speed Counter will increase a monster's attack power by five hundred. Two Speed Counters will negate one attack and four speed counters will reduce one instance of damage inflicted to zero." Kuma explained the effect of his Speed World Acceleration card!"

"Very Well then," said the rookie as his D-Wheel began picking up speed, hoping to reach the first check point.

"You think you can get the DROP ON ME ROOKIE!" Kuma growled loudly as he revved up his engines of by smashing the accelerator with his foot.

Kuma's hulking D-Wheel then started to pick up speed as his engines sounded like the roar of a thousand bears.

The rookie's Security Officer's bike was in the lead. But Kuma was not far behind. As the first checkpoint came within distance, Kuma slowly caught up with the rookie Officer.

"Lets see how you handle THIS!" Kuma yelled as Kuma steered closer to the Rookie Officer. With just a little slam from Kuma's hulking machine, the Rookie Security Officer was knocked off balance, allowing Kuma to pick up the lead.

Kuma's D-Wheel passed the first check point. "Hah, Looks like I get to go first," said the Twilight Heart leader.

 **(Kuma 4000 LP, 5 cards, 1 SC)**

"First, I Normal Summon my Warlord-Bear Black Thief on to my field," Kuma opened as a large bear running on two legs materialized out of a portal. The bear wore a black cloak with a black hood and wielded a dagger in his right paw. The War-lord bear monster ran at the same speed beside Kuma's D-Wheel. (Hand:4)

 **(Warlord-Bear Black Thief /Level 2 /ATK 1200** /DEF 1400 **)**

"Next, I activate my Field Spell Card, War Bear Encampment," Kuma continued as he slammed a card on to his built in duel disk. "Now I get to use my Active Field Spell in order to perform another Normal Summon" Kuma continued. (Hand:3)

On the sides of the track-way, a forest of massive green trees rose up in response to the activation of Kuma's War Bear Encampment. The forest tress blocked out the neon city lights of Neo Domino City.

"Now I Normal Summon my Warlord-Bear Sun Mystic onto my field" Kuma announced as another Warlord-Bear monster made its appearance out of the portal. A hulking bear creature wearing a beige cloak with red sun symbols on the cloak materialized out of the portal. (Hand:2)

 **(Warlord-Bear Sun Mystic /Level 2 /ATK 0** /DEF 1000 **)**

Next, I set a card face down" Kuma said as another card materialized face down on the duel course, floating alongside Kuma's D-Wheel. (Hand:1)

"Now I End my turn. Alright rookie. Let's see what you've got" Kuma said as he ended his turn. Both Riders gained one Speed Counter.

 **(Kuma SC:2)**

 **(Akio 4000 LP, 5 cards, 1 SC)**

"It's my move." The Security Officer yelled as he ripped a card out of his deck. (Hand:6)

The Rookie Officer pulled a card out of his hand. "I activate the Spell Card, Gateway of the Six!" Akio proclaimed loudly. (Hand:5)

"In response, I activate the effect of my Sun Mystic. I pay one thousand life points in order to negate and destroy your Spell card" Kuma countered as Akio's Spell card disintegrated right off the field.

 **(Kuma LP 4500-1000=3500 LP)**

"Ugh...!" The rookie officer grunted as his Spell card was taken away.

"Fine then, I will Normal Summon my Legendary Six Samurai - Kaigeki to the field" said Akio (Hand:4).

A Samurai warrior wearing a red outfit with black pants and black armor materialized out of the portal, keeping pace with Akio's D-Wheel. The Samurai had four mechanical arms, each wielding a katana in each hand as well as his biological arms.

 **(Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki /Level 3 /ATK 200** /DEF 2000 **)**

"With Kageki out on my field, I get to Special Summon, Legendary Six Samurai - Irou to my field," Akio continued as he slammed down his monster card onto his built-in duel disk. (Hand:3)

 **(The Six Samurai - Irou /Level 4 /ATK 1700** /DEF 1200 **)**

A Samurai popped out of the portal, running alongside its fellow Six Samurai brethren Kageki and his master, Akio. The samurai wore a black armor with purple accents on his upper body and arms. The warrior rested his black katana on his shoulder as he ran, keeping up with Akio.

Next, with its own effect, I get to Special Summon my Legendary Six Samurai Kizan as long as I control a differently named Six Samurai monster. Now come out, Legendary Six Samurai, Kizan" Akio again declared as another Samurai materialized out of the portal. (Hand:2)

Kizan was wore a metal body armor on his torso, a black cuirass with a black sheathe, a black helmet and black shoulder pads. The black armor had several yellow lines. The samurai warrior wielded a shining katana in his right arm.

"Now it is time to bring you to justice. Kageki! Attack the bandit leader's Sun Mystic!" Akio declared loudly as Kageki with its four swords in each arm dashed quickly towards Kuma's Sun Mystic.

"My Kageki's effect activates. As long I control a differently named Six Samurai monster, it gains fifteen hundred attack!"

 **(Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki ATK 200-1700)**

Kuma quickly spun his D-Wheel back, turning to his opponent.

"That is not enough. I activate my Trap Card, War Bear Ambush!" Kuma loudly responded. "Your attack is negated and you must give up three hundred Life Points for each Warlord-Bear or Warlord-Chief monster that I control. I control two monsters that meet these requirements which means you must give up six hundred Life Points!"

"Damn!" Akio angrily grunted as his Life Points were sapped away.

 **(Akio LP 4000-600=3400)**

"But I am NOT DONE!" Akio said with resolve. I attack your Warlord-Bear Sun Mystic with my Kizan" Akio said as his second monster began its attack.

Kizan dashed towards Kuma's Sun Mystic, hopefully being able to cover for its Kageki's earlier blunder.

"YOUR SECOND ATTACK WILL NOT GO THROUGH!" Kuma yelled. "I activate the effect of my Field Spell, War Bear Encampment. I pay one thousand Life Points to negate your attack" Kuma said as a counter displayed Kuma's Life Points decreasing to twenty five hundred Life Points.

 **(Kuma LP 3500-1000=2500)**

"I have a third monster to attack with. I don't think you have what it takes to save your Sun Mystic a third time," Akio declared as the heat of the battle raged on.

"Irou! Attack his Sun Mystic!" Akio ordered his monster as his Irou ran towards Sun Mystic, with its grip on the hilt of his katana firm, hoping to successfully destroy Kuma's Sun Mystic monster."

"Have you been paying attention ROOKIE!" Kuma screamed at the rookie Security Officer.

"I have two Speed Counters available for use and I think I will pay two speed counters to negate your third attack," said Kuma as Irou's katana bounced off Kuma's Sun Mystic, harming no one in the process.

 **(Kuma SC 0)**

"Dammit. Fine, I set a card face down and end my turn." said Akio as a face down card materialized on Akio's field, floating just behind Akio's D-Wheel.

 **(Kuma SC:1)**

 **(Akio SC:2)**

Kuma turned away from his opponent. "Its my Turn!" Kuma said as he ripped a card out of his hand. (Hand:2)

"First, I set a monster face-down." Kuma announced as a large face down card appeared ahead of Kuma's D-Wheel. (Hand:1)

"Next, I switch my Warlord-Bear Sun Mystic into Defense Position" Kuma added as he turned Sun Mystic's card on his built-in duel disk from its horizontal position into a vertical position. Sun Mystic changed its posture into a defensive one, ready to ward off any attacks from Akio.

"Now I Equip my Warlord-Bear Black Thief with my Equip Spell, War Bear Cloak," Kuma declared as he slapped a card onto the Spell/Trap Zone. A Black cape with a black hood materialized on Warlord-Bear Black Thief's back. (Hand:0)

A Checkpoint was up ahead. Akio tried to turn on the afterburners but Kuma would not let him. He rammed the rookie off to the side, allowing easy passage through the next checkpoint.

 **(Kuma LP 2500+500=3000)**

 **(Kuma SC:2)**

"Now with my Black Thief equipped with War Bear cloak, he is allowed to attack you directly," Kuma said to the rookie as he pointed at the target for Warlord-Bear Black Thief.

"WARLORD-BEAR BLACK THIEF, ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!" The Twilight Leader ordered as Kuma's monster with its two daggers swiftly dashed towards Akio.

"I negate your attack by paying two speed counters," Akio countered as the Warlord-Bear's attack tried to stab Akio with his two daggers but was abruptly bounced off by the force field. Warlord-Bear Black Thief jumped back onto Kuma's side.

 **(Akio SC:0)**

"Not bad for a rookie. I end my turn," Kuma said as both Riders gained speed counters.

 **(Kuma SC:3)**

 **(Akio SC: 1)**

It was Akio's turn. He drew a card, increasing his hand count to three. (Hand: 3)

I Normal Summon The Six Samurai - Kamon to the field," said Akio as a Samurai wore heavy brown armor all over his upperbody and arms materialized on the field. Kamon wielded a stick of dynamite in his right hand and wore a brown samurai helmet. (Hand:2)

"With the effect of my monster, Six Samurai - Kamon, I get to destroy one face-up Spell or Trap card on the field. I choose to destroy your War Bear Encampment," Akio declared as Kamon lit up his dynamite and threw it into the air. The stick exploded, destroying Kuma's War Bear Encampment, causing the forest surrounding the track-way to disappear, restoring the bright city lights shining on the track.

"With your War Bear Encampment out of the way, I conduct my Battle Phase. Kageki, attack and destroy Warlord-Bear Sun Mystic," Akio ordered as Kageki jumped up into the air and down onto the defending Warlord-Bear Sun Mystic.

Kageki successfully slammed its katana onto Kuma's Warlord-Bear monster in Defense Position. But something was amiss. Warlord-Bear Sun Mystic didn't disintegrate or even react to Kageki's successful slash.

"What the... What is going on. What trickery is this, Bandit?" the Security Officer suspiciously asked.

"All Warlord-Bear monsters have one thing in common. They cannot be destroyed by battle!" Kuma revealed.

"I see," the rookie Security Officer replied. "But in that case, regardless of the fact that your Warlord-Bear monsters are immune to destruction by battle, the fact remains that if I land a successful hit on an Attack Position Warlord-Bear, you still take damage," Akio explained as he geared up for a second attack, hopefully being able to not only land a successfully hit, but decrease Kuma's Life Points as well.

Akio gestured towards Kizan, then pointed at Warlord-Bear Black Thief.

The Six Samurai monster wielded its katana and made its way towards its intended target.

"I pay two speed counters in order to give my Warlord-Bear Black Thief one thousand attack points until the end phase.

 **(Kuma SC:1)**

 **(Warlord-Bear Black Thief ATK 1200+1000=2200 ATK)**

Six Samurai - Kizan slashed its sword at Kuma's Warlord-Bear monster but Warlord-Bear Black Thief parried the strike with both daggers then countered with two slashes of his own, successfully slashing Akio's Six Samurai monster. Kizan disintegrated from the field, causing Akio to lose four hundred Life Points.

 **(Akio LP 4000-400=3600)**

"And that is not all," Kuma continued. "If my Black Thief successfully inflicts battle damage, I can pay one thousand Life Points in order to take control of my opponent's monster. I take control of your Six Samurai- Irou.

 **(Kuma LP 3000-1000=2000)**

Irou disintegrated from Akio's side and materialized beside Kuma.

"I can see your Warlord-Bear Black Thief reflects your thieving banditry" Akio responded.

"Say what you will rookie. Now Irou's effects are negated, its Attack and Defense points are zero and its Level becomes two" Kuma replied.

"I end my turn" Akio declared. "Warlord-Bear Black Thief's attack power now reverts."

 **(Warlord-Bear Black Thief ATK 2200-1200)**

 **(Akio SC:2)**

 **(Kuma SC:2)**

"ITS MY TURN. I DRAW!" Kuma screamed out his draw phase. (Hand:1)

"Now I Flip summon my Warlord-Bear Brown Spy" Kuma declared as Kuma's face down card was flipped face up, revealing a monster resembling a Syrian Brown Bear with milky brown fur on its body and darker brown fur at the base of his arms and legs.

 **(Warlord-Bear Brown Spy /Level 2 /ATK 1800 /DEF 0)**

"Next, I pay one thousand Life Points in order to activate Brown Spy's effect." Kuma declared as his Life Points decreased to one thousand.

 **(Kuma LP: 2000-1000=1000)**

"I get to add one Warlord-Bear monster from my deck to my hand," Kuma explained as a card slipped out of his deck. Kuma ripped out the card and added it to his hand. (Hand:2)

Kuma smiled at the card he just got from his deck then eyed the next checkpoint just in the distance. Kuma smiled further.

Kuma hit the accelerator. Kuma's big muscly bike made its way towards the D-Wheel. But Akio was determined to reach the next checkpoint also. Akio was confident that his speed counters would help him reach the checkpoint faster as Kuma had no available Speed Counters for use. But Akio was wrong.

"TRYING TO OUTSPEED ME ROOKIE. WELL GUESS AGAIN!" Kuma screamed as Akio tried to take the lead but with a well timed attack, Kuma's muscly bike steered off Akio to the side, causing him to lose speed as Kuma regained the lead.

"Dammit! Not Again!" Akio cursed under his breath as he tried to regain his balance.

Akio hit the accelerator, hoping to catch Kuma. But as he looked up to see where Kuma's big muscly bike was, it was too late. Kuma reached the Checkpoint and gained a Speed Counter and five hundred additional Life Points.

 **(Kuma LP 1000+500=1500)**

 **(Kuma SC:3)**

"Ha ha Ha..." Kuma laughed "Its time!"

"ALRIGHT ROOKIE, thanks to your inferior skill at using a D-Wheel, let me introduce you to one of my elites!" Kuma announced loudly to the Rookie Officer lagging behind. "Your monster that you've lent me will help greatly in bringing in my high level ace monster."

"Now then rookie, hopefully you learned this at the Duel Academy but if not, let me give you a lesson they forgot to TEACH YOU!" Kuma then began his explanation.

"As every duelist is aware, Level Four monsters are not only the most common available monsters, they are also easy to use and summon. Because of this, Tuner Monsters Level four and higher are less readily available. Level four tuners in particular, have negative effects. This is to curb attempts at using Level four tuners and Level four non tuners to easily Synchro Summon Level eight monsters, the most efficient and practical Synchro ace monsters."

"I see. I am enlightened, I guess everyone has to learn new things everyday," Akio sarcastically replied.

"I am well aware of the weaknesses that many Level four tuners have. I myself wield a couple of Level four tuner monsters in my deck. But that doesn't matter. My skills and my power will compensate for that weakness" Kuma added to his teaching lesson.

"Now then, I Normal Summon the Level Four Tuner monster, Warlord-Bear Grizzly Hero to the field!" Kuma declared. (Hand:1)

A massive grizzly bear clad in a red cape and thick iron and leather armor materialized out of a portal beside Kuma's D-Wheel. The grizzly bear pulled out a two-handed axe from his back. The Bear stood on its hind legs, running alongside Kuma.

"Its time to bring out my elite monster. First, I equip my Warlord-Bear Sun Mystic with the Equip Spell, War Bear Medal to increase its Level by two." Kuma said as a golden medal was placed on Sun Mystic's robe.

 **(Warlord-Bear Sun Mystic level 2-4)**

"Next, I pay one thousand Life Points in order to Synchro Summon with my Grizzly Hero." Kuma declared as his Life Points took damage.

 **(Kuma LP 1500-1000=500)**

"I tune my Level four Grizzly Hero with my Level four Sun Mystic and your Level two Six Samurai - Irou, I Synchro Summon my LEVEL TEN MONSTER, WARCHIEF-BEAR GOLD LEADER!" Kuma proudly declared as Grizzly Hero morphed into the green glowing rings that would encompass Six Samurai Irou and Warlord-Bear Sun Mystic.

 **(4+4=2=10)**

"WARRIORS OF PRIMAL FURY, COME OUT AND LEAD YOUR TROOPS TO GLORY! SYNCHRO SUMMON. COME OUT! LEVEL TEN! WARCHIEF-BEAR GOLD LEADER" Kuma chanted with pride as a large hulking brown bear wielding a golden axe, a golden shield, and full golden armor as well as a golden helmet. The bear stood tall on its hind legs. Warchief-Bear Gold Leader pointed his axe straight ahead with confidence and Kuma's two other monster's started looking more and more confident and inspired by Warchief-Bear Gold Leader's presence.

 **(Warchief-Bear Gold Leader /Level 10 /ATK 3900** /DEF 3800 **)**

"With Warchief-Bear Gold Leader out onto the field, All Warlord Bear monsters that I control have their original attack and defense doubled!" Kuma revealed to the rookie as to why the Warlord-Bear monsters suddenly looked inspired all of a sudden.

 **(Warlord-Bear Black Thief ATK 1200-2400)**

 **(Warlord-Bear Brown Spy ATK 1800-3600)**

"Now its time to meet the imposing might of my Warchief-Bear Gold Leader, Rookie!" Kuma said.

"Warchief-Bear Gold Leader, DESTROY THE ROOKIE'S SIX SAMURAI!" Kuma ordered his Synchro ace.

"Not so fast. I have two speed counters and I will use both of them to negate your attack. Not so tough you?!" Akio responded as Warchief-Bear Gold Leader's mighty axe swing bounced off by the impenetrable force field, protecting Six Samurai - Kamon from destruction.

"I'm not done YET!" Kuma replied back. "With my Black Thief equipped with his war Bear Cloak, I get to perform a direct attack. WARLORD-BEAR BLACK THIEF, ATTACK THE ROOKIE DIRECTLY!" Kuma ordered

Warlord-Bear Black Thief suddenly vanished from Kuma's field only to appear right behind Akio. Warlord-Bear Black Thief plunged its two daggers into Akio's back, dealing damage to the rookie officer.

"Uhhhgh..." Akio grunted in pain as his Life Points took damage. Warlord-Bear Black Thief then vanished in an instant and appeared back at Kuma's side.

 **(Akio LP 3600- (2400/2= 2400)**

"Through the effect of War Bear Cloak equipped to my Warlord-Bear Black Thief, any damage it inflicts is halved" Kuma explained.

"But that doesn't matter. Because I activate the effect of my Black Thief!" Kuma loudly declared.

"You do not have enough Life Points in order to use your Black Thief's effect," Akio pointed out.

Then all of a sudden, Akio lost five hundred Life Points.

 **(Akio LP 2400-500=1900)**

"What the hell is this trickery. Are you hacking the system Bandit!?"? Akio accused Kuma of cheating.

"Are you Tops scum accusing us Commons of cheating?!" Kuma accused back. "This is a repayment of the so called hospitality that the Tops and the High Council that you SERVE, which will be repaid BACK TO YOU!" Kuma screamed.

"And this is exactly what my Warchief-Bear line of monsters specialize in. If I have to pay Life Points for an effect with my War Bear cards, my opponent is forced to pay THEM FOR ME INSTEAD as long as I control a Warchief-Bear monster!" Kuma proudly screamed again.

"What?! I have to pay Life Points to a bandit!" Akio responded in an alarming tone

"Yes Rookie. Yes... You're Life Points that you so kindly donated will contribute greatly to my victory!" Kuma replied back with a smirk.

"Now my Warlord-Bear Black thief will allow me to take control of your Six Samurai - Kizan," Kuma said as Kizan disappeared from Akio's field and reappeared onto Kuma's side. "Thanks to your the contributions that you TOPS GAVE A COMMONS for the first time," Kuma growled with an insulting tone.

"No... My field is empty. I am vulnerable to a direct attack..." Akio mused as the situation was clear as day.

"NOW THEN. YOU CANNOT BEAT ME ROOKIE. WARLORD-BEAR BROWN SPY, ELIMINATE THE ROOKIE OUT OF THIS DUEL!" Kuma screamed in an assuring tone as his Warlord-Bear Brown Spy dashed Towards the D-wheel of Akio and slashed both Akio and the D-Wheel. Akio screamed as his Life Points plummeted all the way down to zero, causing his D-Wheel to Spin out of control as Kuma dashed towards safety.

 **(Akio LP 1900 - 2400=0 KUMA WINS)**

 **...**

As the dust of the battle settled, Akio looked up. Then he looked down at his built in Duel Disk of his D-Wheel, contemplating his defeat.

Akio was a talented Duelist. He was one of the top stars of the Duel Academy he studied at. Three months on the job and only to end up as a rookie nineteen year old officer having the misfortune of going against a supposed Bandit Leader. On the field experience was a completely different thing then beating other Duel Academy students in a duel in a controlled environment.

Akio had found out on his first time on a solo patrol gig that the big leagues were truly for men and women and men and women only.

"I Lost." Akio said. "But I will get stronger. I will bring peace to this city. I will fight and defeat that Bandit Leader," Akio resolved as he sped off into the distance.

* * *

 **Featured Original Characters**

Name: Kuma Mizuki / Original Concept by: thetiger39 / Deck: War Bear (Purely Original created deck / Allegiance: Twilight Heart / Status: Active

Name: Akio / Original Concept by: Donjusticia (completely different from his Signs of Renewal incarnation) / Deck: Six Samurai / Allegiance: Sector Security / Status: Active

* * *

 _ **OC Card Memo**  
_

 **Kuma's Deck (Original Concept by Donjusticia unless stated otherwise) _  
_**

 _ **Kuma's Monsters  
**_

 **Warlord-Bear Black Thief** / EARTH/ Level 2/ Beast/ Effect/ ATK 1200/ DEF 1400/ Cannot be destroyed by battle. (This card is always also treated as a Beast-Warrior-Type monster). Each time this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent's LP, you can pay 1000 LP: Take control of 1 monster your opponent controls. It's ATK and DEF become 0 and its effects are negated, also, its Level becomes 2. (If you control a "Warchief-Bear" monster, you can make your opponent pay 500 LP to activate this effect instead).

 **Warlord-Bear Sun Mystic** / LIGHT/ Level 2/ Beast/ Effect/ ATK 0/ DEF 1000/ Cannot be destroyed by battle. (This card is always also treated as a Beast-Warrior-Type monster). Once per turn, during either player's turn, if your opponent activates a Spell/Trap card, you can pay 1000 LP: Negate the activation of that card, and if you do, destroy it. (If you control a "Warchief-Bear" monster, you can make your opponent pay 500 LP to activate this effect instead).

 **Warlord-Bear Brown Spy** / EARTH/ Level 2/ Beast/ Effect/ ATK 1800/ DEF 0/ Flip: Pay 1000 LP to add 1 "Warlord-Bear" monster from your deck to your hand. (If you control a "Warchief-Bear" monster, you can make your opponent pay 500 LP to activate this effect instead). (This card is always also treated as a Beast-Warrior-Type monster). Cannot be destroyed by battle. During the end-phase of the turn this card is face-up on the field, destroy this card.

 **Warlord-Bear Grizzly Hero** / EARTH/ Level 4/ Beast/ Tuner/ Effect/ ATK 2000/ DEF 2000/ Cannot be destroyed by battle. (This card is always also treated as a Beast-Warrior-Type monster). The controller of this card must pay 1000 LP to Synchro Summon with this card. (If you control a "Warchief-Bear" monster, you can make your opponent pay 500 LP instead).

 _ **Kuma's Extra Deck**_

 **Warchief-Bear Gold Leader** / LIGHT/ Level 10/ Beast/ Synchro/ Effect/ ATK 3900/ DEF 3800/ Warlord-Bear Grizzly Hero + 1 or more Non-Tuners  
Cannot be destroyed by battle. (This card is always also treated as a Beast-Warrior-Type monster). Double the original ATK and DEF of all "Warlord-Bear" monsters you control. If a "Warlord-Bear" or "Warchief-Bear" monster you control would be destroyed by a card effect, you can banish 1 Beast or Beast-Warrior-Type monster from your graveyard instead.

 _ **Kuma's Spells**_

 **War Bear Encampment** / Spell/ Field/ Once per turn, you can Normal Summon/Set 1 "Warlord-Bear" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. Once per turn, if your opponent declares an attack on a "Warlord-Bear" or "Warchief-Bear" monster you control, you can pay 1000 LP: Negate that attack. (If you control a "Warchief-Bear" monster, you can make your opponent pay 500 LP to activate this effect instead).

 **War Bear Cloak** / Spell/ Equip/ Equip only to a Beast or Beast-Warrior type monster. Apply the following effects depending on that monster's Type.  
Beast: Your opponent cannot target the equipped monster for attacks.  
Beast-Warrior: The equipped monster can attack your opponent's LP directly, but any battle-damage it inflicts is halved.

 **War Bear Medal** / Spell / Equip / Equip only to a Beast or Beast-Warrior type monster. Apply the following effects depending on that monster's Type.  
Beast: The equipped monster can be treated as a Tuner for a Synchro Summon.  
Beast-Warrior: The equipped monster gains 2 Levels.

 **Speed World Acceleration** / Spell / Turbo Field / The player who reaches checkpoint 1 goes first. Each time a player reaches a checkpoint first, that player gains 500 LP and places 1 of their own Speed Counters on this card. At the end of each player's turn, each player places 1 of their own Speed Counters on this card. During either player's turn, a player can pay any number of their Speed Counters to activate 1 of the following effects, depending on the number of Speed Counters payed.  
1 Speed Counter: Increase the ATK of 1 monster by 500.  
2 Speed Counters: Negate 1 attack.  
4 Speed Counters: Reduce 1 instance of damage to 0.

 _ **Kuma's Traps**_

 **War Bear Ambush** / Trap/ Normal/ If your opponent declares an attack or activates a monster effect while you control a "Warlord-Bear" or "Warchief-Bear" monster, you can negate the activation of that effect or attack, and if you do, your opponent pays 300 LP for each "Warlord-Bear" and "Warchief-Bear" monster you control.

* * *

 **Author's Note  
**

 **If you are wondering why there is no preview for the next chapter, it is because I am having trouble finding a way to introduce the third main character, Lupa Okami to the story.**

 **With that said, I have a major announcement. First off, a shout out to Donjusticia and Frost190, two reputable fanfic authors. Read their stories, Signs of Renewal by Donjusticia and Bonds of Pendulum and its Sequel by Frost190.**

 **Anyways I have had discussions with these two mentioned fanfic authors about Turbo Duels, Standing Duels and action elements featured in Duels such as two racers racing for the checkpoint and having to fiercely compete against each other in order to receive certain advantages like receiving extra Life Points etc. Compared to Standing Duels where Duelists just stand there and play cards which is easier to write. Frost190 told me that I should not force myself to write Duels with conditions that are too hard for me to write, otherwise the writing and quality will not be up to par.  
**

 **Anyways, since it makes it easier on me as a writer to write Standing Duels and Speed Duels, I have decided that** ** **Turbo Duels will stay. Speed Duels are introduced. Duels on D-Wheels use the Speed Duel format and any ultimate Duels will either be Standing Duels or Turbo Duels.****

 **And last but not least, I will be including the once per Duel Skill mechanic into Yugioh Legend of the Gray Signer with the support of Frost190 and Donjusticia. Expect Skills to be present in all formats of Dueling in Yugioh Legend of the Gray Signer. So from Chapter 3 and beyond, Skills will be present as a mechanic in this story.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review this chapter and please keep out any coarse language out of your reviews. Thanks.**


	4. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

Hello readers, thetiger39 here.

You must be wondering where is the third chapter of the story is. Thing is, writers block happened. Complacency. Story hasn't happened in months. So as of this writing, the story of Legend of the Gray Signer will be discontinued. However, it will go through a heavy reconstruction as I further establish the lore and the world of the story.

Plus the usual duel writer, Donjusticia has been super busy, so I haven't been able to churn out a chapter, especially the prologue of the re established version of Legend of the Gray Signer.

So here are how things stand. I will continue to work out lore and concepts for Legend of the Gray Signer. Version 2 will be officially called Yugioh: Legend of the Gray Signer and will still star our three main characters.

 **LEGEND OF THE GRAY SIGNER IS UP FOR ADOPTION**

That is right. It is up for adoption. Please PM me if you decide to adopt this fanfic so we can discuss details as I want to have this story in the best hands possible.

 **UPDATE: Here are some basic details that I will be looking for**

\- Be able to update at least twice a month

\- Stay true to any basic source material that I give you, outside of that, you have free reign

\- A reputable author like Frost190 or Donjusticia is recommended but not required: I'll be looking at your profiles to see any recent works though I am not adverse to giving up my story up to rookies

\- Speaking of reputable, successful one shots also apply though those with experiences of writing at least 10 chapter stories will receive more merit.

In that case, I will put of what I have for the third chapter.

Credits to Donjusticia for writing the Duel Outlines featured in this chapter as well as proofreading.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. Credits to Donjusticia for cards, characters and concepts such as Earthbound Disciples and the Phoenix Guard as well as additional assistance. The main three characters of Neya Mizuki, Kuma Mizuki, and Lupa Okami belong to me**

* * *

In an orphanage in the Commons District of Neo Domino City, a duel was taking place. Two occupants sat across each other holding cards. Face up and Face down cards were littered across two playmats.

Neya Mizuki sat on one side of the table, her pile of cards neatly set on a playmat with a picture of a classic Duel Monster known as the Dark Magician.

On the other side, sat Kuma, her older brother, his cards neatly arranged on a playmat with a picture of the classic Duel Monster Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Surrounding the table was a group of children who stayed at the orphanage. The children watched the brother-sister duo dueling against each other with interest and intrigue.

From Kuma's last raid in the Tops District which also involved a successful escape from a rookie Security Officer, Kuma had acquired a lot of rare and powerful cards. Pendulum monsters to be exact. And Pendulum cards fetch a pretty penny on the market.

Kuma has gathered Neya in order to teach the children at the orphanage about a mechanic of Duel Monsters which is utilizing Pendulum Summoning.

Kuma began the first turn.

 **(Kuma 4000 LP Hand:5)**

"Alright this is how you Pendulum Summon. Watch closely. First I will take the Scale one DuPre the Melodious Cellist and place the card into my leftmost Spell and Trap Zone in order to set my blue Pendulum Scale to one," said Kuma as the children took a few seconds to take in Kuma's lesson on Pendulum Summoning. (Hand:4)

Kuma then started his next action. "Next, I take my Scale nine Argerich the Melodious Pianist and set her in my rightmost Spell and Trap Zone in order set the rightmost red Pendulum scale to nine." Kuma continued as the scales for a Pendulum Summon were set. (Hand:3)

"With that, the Pendulum scale is fully set, allowing me to perform a Pendulum scale," Kuma declared as his Pendulum scales were set at one and nine, allowing him to Summon monsters from his hand simultaneously.

"So what's next?" asked the children. "How do we perform a Pendulum Summon?" asked another.

"Pendulum Summoning allows you to Special Summon monsters from your hand or face-up Pendulum monsters from the Extra Deck as long as the monster's levels are exclusively in between the set Pendulum Scales," Neya interjected.

"Correct!" Kuma replied to Neya's explanation. "With my Pendulum scales set at one to nine, I am allowed to Summon as many monsters as I can from my hand or face-up Pendulum monsters from my Extra Deck as long as the monster's Levels are from two to eight." Kuma explained.

"With that said, I will perform a Pendulum Summon. I will Pendulum Summon the Level eight monster Mozarta the Melodious Maestra from my hand as well as the Level three monster Sonata the Melodious Songstress and finally, the Level three monster Aria the Melodious Diva!" Kuma announced to the children spectating as Kuma set the Melodious cards onto the playmat. (Hand:0)

 **(Mozarta the Melodious Maestra /Level 8 /ATK 2600** /DEF 2000 **)**

 **(Sonata the Melodious Diva /Level 3 /ATK 1200** /DEF 1000 **)**

 **(Aria the Melodious Diva /Level 4 /ATK 1600** /DEF 1200 **)**

"And that is how you perform a Pendulum Summon!" Neya said. "Any Questions?" she asked.

"So we just place a lower scale monster onto the left most Spell and Trap Zone and a higher scale monster onto the rightmost Spell and Trap Zone?" asked one of the orphan kids?

"Correct!" said Kuma. "Just be careful, if you are utilizing Spell and Trap Cards, just remember, you will be denying your self two Spell and Trap Zones if you indeed choose to Pendulum Summon. Just be careful as most actions have a cost," Kuma explained.

"Exactly what he said!" Neya replied.

I end my turn. It's your turn!" Kuma said as he handed off the Duel to Neya.

Neya drew a card. (Hand:6)

Neya eyed her opening hand. "Uhh... I can't believe that I got stuck with the dancing hippos. Oh well, this Performapal deck will sell for quite a lot!" Neya whispered to herself.

"Well Neya, its your turn. Show us what you've got!" Kuma said to his younger sister.

"I'm getting to that." Neya responded. Neya grabbed two cards from her hand.

"Now let's see. I set the Scale one Performapal Gumgumouton and the Scale five Performapal Chaingeraffe. With these Pendulum scales, I am allowed to Summon monsters Level two to five from my hand." Neya explained. (Hand:4)

"Now then, feast your eyes on a Second Pendulum Summon featured in this Duel. I Pendulum Summon Performapal Silverclaw, Performapal Gold Fang , Performapal Whip Snake and Performapal Discover Hippo to my field" Neya declared as she placed four monster cards into her four monster zones in one fell swoop thanks to the Pendulum mechanic. (Hand:0)

 **(Performapal Silverclaw /Level 4 /ATK 1800** /DEF 700 **)**

 **(Performapal Gold Fang /Level 4 /ATK 1800** /DEF 700 **)**

 **(Performapal Whip Snake /Level 4 /ATK 1700** /DEF 900 **)**

 **(Performapal Discover Hippo /Level 3 /ATK 800** /DEF 800 **)**

"Wow amazing," said one of the children who was amazed by Neya's amazing Pendulum play of bringing out four monsters at once onto the field.

"I hope somebody is keeping track," said Neya. "Because I Special Summoned Performapal Gold Fang, all Performapal monsters that I control gain two hundred attack until the end of the turn."

 **(Gold Fang ATK 1800-2000)**

 **(Silver Claw ATK 1800-2000)**

 **(Whip Snake ATK 1700-1900)**

 **(Discover Hippo ATK 800-1000)**

"Now I conduct the Battle Phase. For my first move ladies and gentlemen, I attack Kuma's Sonata with my Performapal Silverclaw," Neya announced as she pointed at Silverclaw's card on her Dark Magician themed playmat and then pointed it at Sonata's card on Kuma's Blue Eyes White Dragon themed playmat to declare the attack.

"Kuma or somebody good at math, keep track of this. If Silver Claw declares an attack, all Performapal monsters that I control gain three hundred attack until the end of the Battle Phase."

"Don't worry," Kuma responded. "I have gone through and studied how all the cards that we are using will play out." Kuma added.

 **(Silver Claw: ATK 2000-2300)**

 **(Gold Fang ATK 2000-2300)**

 **(Whip Snake ATK 1900-2200)**

 **(Discover Hippo ATK 1000-1300)**

"By the way, If Sonata the Melodious Diva is Special Summoned and remains on my field, her effect allows Melodious monsters on my side of the field to gain five hundred attack and defense points," Kuma pointed out.

 **(Mozarta ATK 2600-3100)**

 **(Sonata ATK 1200-1700)**

 **(Aria ATK 1600-2100)**

"But it is not enough. Your Sonata will be destroyed, causing the attack power of your Melodious monsters to their default values." Neya countered back.

"Neya, with my Aria the Melodious Diva on my field, my Melodious monsters are immune to battle destruction," Kuma countered back.

"But you still take damage," Neya pointed out the obvious facts.

 **(Kuma LP 4000-600=3400)**

"Now I attack Sonata again with my Gold Fang," Neya declared as Kuma took six hundred points of damage again.

 **(Kuma LP 3400-600=2800)**

"Now for my third attack, I use my Performapal Whip snake to attack your Sonata again!" Neya again declared as he pointed at the respective cards in order to inflict five hundred points of damage to Kuma!"

 **(Kuma LP 2800-500=2300)**

"And Now I end my turn," Neya declared.

"The effects of your Gold Fang and Silver Claw now ends," Kuma pointed out.

 **(Silver Claw ATK 1800)**

 **(Gold Fang: ATK 1800)**

 **(Whip Snake ATK 1700)**

 **(Discover Hippo ATK 800)**

"Now I draw a card" Kuma said as he drew a card from his deck and added it to his empty hand.(Hand:1)

Kuma smiled. "Perfect. Now then Neya, this duel is over."

"Huh.. What are you talking about Kuma?" Neya asked.

"First off I Pendulum Summon another Sonata the Melodious Diva to my field. With another Sonata on my field, my Melodious monsters gain another five hundred attack," Kuma explained as he put Sonata's card onto an available monster zone.

 **(Sonata the Melodious Songstress /Level 3 /ATK 1200 /DEF 1000)**

 **(Sonata x2 ATK 1700-2200)**

 **(Aria ATK 2100-2600)**

 **(Mozarta ATK 3100-3600)**

"Uh-Oh! That is not good. I hope the math doesn't add up," Neya grimaced.

"Alright Neya, since you're hoping the math doesn't add up, I think I'll let you experience the power of my Melodious monsters for your self." Kuma said as he heard Neya's comment.

"Its time to end this duel in one shot!" Kuma declared with complete confidence in his voice. "I attack Neya's Performapal Discover Hippo with Mozarta the Melodious Maestra," Kuma declared as he pointed at Mozarta's card and then pointed at Discover Hippo's card on Neya's playmat.

"Now then everyone, this duel is over in one shot. As long as a Melodious Special Summoned monster attacks, I get to activate DuPre's Pendulum ability. By targeting a Special Summoned Melodious monster other than the attacking monster, I can add that target's attack value onto the attacking monster's Attack value. I think I will add Aria's twenty six hundred attack points onto Mozarta's already staggering thirty six hundred attack points for a grand total of sixty two hundred attack points," Kuma explained as the conclusion was clear. Neya was defeated if Mozarta's attack got through.

 **(Mozarta ATK 3600-6200)**

"HOLY S-?!" Neya said in shocked tone of voice before Kuma abruptly interrupted her."

"Neya! Language!" Kuma said.

"Oh Right." Neya responded. "I'm finished."

"And that is not all," Kuma said. If Mozarta the Melodious Maestra attacks, she gains 100 attack which is multiplied by the difference of my current Pendulum Scales. My scales are set at one and nine so Mozarta gains eight hundred attack." Kuma said as he was not done powering up the ace monster of the Melodious archetype.

 **(Mozarta ATK 6200-7000)**

"WHAT!? That adds up to seven thousand attack points. That's overkill!" Neya pointed out as the damage she would take would be way over six thousand.

"Its over!" Kuma declared.

 **(Neya LP 4000-6200=0. Kuma Wins!)**

All the children were clapping at the conclusion of Kuma's quick victory over his younger sister.

"I can't believe I got stuck with these stupid Performapal cards," Neya pouted. "Kuma just got lucky with his draws."

"Neya, what did I say about respecting cards. Remember that time I beat you with The Tyrant Neptune?" Kuma asked, reminding Neya of a certain Duel.

"Oh please Kuma, you sacrificed that poor Independent Nightingale in order to summon some monster with six thousand attack." Neya answered back. "So don't go talking to me about respecting cards and all that mumbo jumbo." Neya added

"With that said, this is another lesson you kids should know. All cards have a use and proper use and deckbuilding will go a long way in securing many many victories in your lifetime" Neya enlightened the orphan spectators.

"So what else can you tell us about Pendulum Summoning?" asked one of the children.

"Okay, so we have these Pendulum monsters," Kuma said as he pulled out Melodious Pendulum monsters, DuPre, Mozarta, and Argerich and showed them to the children.

"You can place these Pendulum monsters onto the respective Spell and Trap zones. Those zones are treated as Pendulum zones as long as a Pendulum monster is occupying those slots. Pendulum monsters set in a Pendulum scale are treated as Spell cards so card effects targeting Spell cards will affect Pendulum monsters," Kuma explained.

Neya added to Kuma's demonstration. "Alright here is the real power of a Pendulum monster." Neya took Mozarta the Melodious Maestra from Kuma. "This is a Pendulum monster. Let's say Mozarta is destroyed. Where does it go? Neya asked one of the orphanage kids.

"Um, the graveyard right?" asked one of the children.

"Wrong." said Kuma. "Pendulum monsters that would be destroyed or otherwise be sent to the graveyard in other ways will instead go into the Extra Deck face up," Kuma explained.

"Wow!" said one of the children, astonished on what he learned from Kuma. Another kid spoke up. "So that means that we can keep bringing back Pendulum monsters onto the field easily then even if they are destroyed?

"Yes," said Neya. "As long as the Pendulum scales are correct and the monster's Level matches up, you are allowed to bring back destroyed Pendulum monsters back to life from the Extra Deck."

A woman who was the caregiver of the orphanage walked up to Neya.

"Thanks for coming by," the woman said to both Kuma and Neya.

"Its no problem," said Kuma. "Always glad to help out. Anyways these Melodious and Performapal cards will stay here at the orphanage."

"Really? Are you sure?" asked the caregiver.

"Yeah," said Neya. "I think we have just brightened up these children's day with the Duel we just did. I think it is only fair that this orphanage has a good thing happen to it. I am sure that these children will enjoy the luxurious Pendulum cards we've procured." Neya continued to explain to the caregiver of the orphanage.

"Besides, these cards are useless in our normal Decks," Kuma pointed out.

"Anyways, Neya and I will be leaving. Take care everyone." said Kuma

"BYE!" happily yelled all of the children as Neya and Kuma walked out of the door.

 _ **OC Card Memo**_

 **DuPre the Melodious Cellist** **/Level 4 /LIGHT /Fairy /Effect /Pendulum /ATK 1400 /DEF 800 /Scale 1**

 _Pendulum Effect: If you attack an opponent's monster with a_ _"Melodious"_ _Special Summoned monster you control while you control another_ _"Melodious"_ _Special Summoned monster, target_ _one of those other_ _monster_ _s you control_ _and add the ATK of the targeted monster onto the attacking monsters ATK until the end phase._

Main Effect: Once per turn you can target one "Melodious" monster you control other then this card, increase its ATK by 500 until the end phase.

(Original Concept by HereICome)

 **Argerich the Melodious Pianist** **/Level 5 /LIGHT /Fairy /Effect /Pendulum /ATK 2200 /DEF 1600 /Scale 9**

 _Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can negate a card effect that would target a_ _"Melodious"_ _Special Summoned monster on the field._

Main Effect: If you use this card for a Tribute Summon of a "Melodious" monster, this card can be used for the full cost.

(Original Concept by HereICome)

* * *

 _ **TCG/OCG edits**  
_

 **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra /Level 8 /LIGHT /Fairy /Effect /Pendulum /ATK 2600 /DEF 2000 /Scale 4**

/P: If you control another "Melodious" Pendulum monster in your other Pendulum Zone, you can double this card's Pendulum scale until the end phase.

/M: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your hand or graveyard. If this card battles an opponent's monster, this card gains 100 ATK x the difference between your current Pendulum scales during the damage step only

(Original Concept by HereIcome. Main effect inspired by Imagine97.)


End file.
